The Runaway HOO
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Seven year old Annabeth Chase runs away from home and lives with Sally, Paul, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel. Over the years, they all will develop many friendships, but will some be greater? I disclaim PJO and HOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
**Rick: *pokes me***  
**Me: *typing this story* Mr. Riordan, please stop **  
**poking me.**  
**Rick: Not until you tell me who owns the Percy **  
**Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes **  
**Of Olympus series. *keeps poking***  
**Me: *getting annoyed* FINE! You, Rick Riordan, **  
**not me, A.E.B., own both the series'. **  
**Rick: *laughs at me***

**Even though I don't really know the people, I would LOVE to give a shout-out to the people who wrote these stories: The Iris Network, Report Card, and The Letter Writer. Reminder: This is my FIRST fan fiction. Enough of my babbling, here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

_ I ran away from them, from home, from pain. A deep cut ran through my arm, and blood was seeping out. I felt lightheaded and weak. Before I knew it, my body made contact with the ground. My shirt absorbed most of the red liquid surrounding me. Then, everything went black._

"Beep…Beep…Beep…" went the electrocardiogram.  
I woke from unconsciousness and looked around. I was in a hospital. Sunlight was streaming out the window like a waterfall. To my right sat a mahogany bedside table with a lamp and a glass of water. To my left, a black haired boy was sleeping on a chair. Drool dribbled down his chin. His head tilted to the side, and he fell off the hair. Though, he remained asleep. I wanted to wake him up, but I couldn't get up. I took out an item out of my pocket: a blue plastic hairbrush. The memory was fuzzy, but I remembered it.

_ I was walking down the street. In front of a mansion, there was a redheaded girl, about the same age as I was, was painting a beautiful swan. _  
_ "Hi." she said, finally noticing me, "I'm Rachel. What are you doing here alone?"_  
_ "Hi." I greeted, "I'm Annabeth. I running away from home."_  
_ "Running away?" she asked, eying my arm, "Wow, your parents must be really bad." Rachel seemed to be contemplating something. "Do you want to stay for a while? You look tired." she asked worriedly. _  
_ "It's alright." I reply, "I need to keep going, or else they will find me."_  
_ "Oh…" she pouted. Her eyes brightened for a second. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_  
_ She left me standing for a few minutes. Rachel came back with three items: a necklace with a pink rock, a piece of paper, and a blue plastic hairbrush. _  
_ Rachel placed the necklace around my neck, pushing away my blonde curls. _  
_ "It was my grandmothers. I feel like I could trust you. The pink rock symbolizes that you want to feel loved and you need good luck." she said. She had got my feelings correct._  
_ "On this paper, is the house number." she says, handing it to me. "Just in case you need me."_  
_ "And lastly, the hairbrush. It's my weapon." she says seriously. "Remember, Annabeth, I trust you. Even though, it's been a few minutes. Earlier, I had déjà vu about this, so I know."_  
_ "Won't your parents notice these items are gone?" I ask, gesturing to the necklace and hairbrush._  
_ "No. They don't pay attention to me. Good luck, Annabeth!" she called and left me alone._

I know this is a rude gesture, but I threw the hairbrush at his face. He woke up, startled. His sea green eyes rested upon my stormy gray ones.  
"What was that for?" he asks.  
"You fell off a chair." I say, "I'm Annabeth Chase." I extend my hand. He shakes it.  
"Annabeth…" he repeats, "That's a nice name. It suits you. I'm Percy Jackson."  
A second later, a man and a woman come in.  
"Annabeth," Percy says, "this is my step dad, Paul, and my mom, Sally."  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." I greet them smiling.  
"Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson says, "you can call us Sally and Paul. No need for formalities."  
'I'm going to get along with them very well,' I thought.  
"Well," Paul says, "we need to get going. We will tell the hospital to contact your parents."  
"Please don't," I say not thinking, "That's why I was on the street. I ran away from them. They treat me like a monster."  
Sally came over and gave me a hug.  
"Well," I heard Paul say, "I guess she can stay with us." Sally smiled.  
"What are we waiting for, then?" Sally asks, "Let's go home."

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? I know it is short, but in about a few minutes, i'll be able to figure out how to add a longer chapter. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**-A.E.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own PJATO or HOO.**

**Hello again. Here's a longer chapter.**

**Annabeth's POV**

During the car drive to the Jackson's, Percy and I were getting to know each other. Percy's real father, Poseidon, and his brothers, Hades and Zeus, own a big industry that sold water, air, or ground related vehicles. I told him about my real mother, Athena, who owned her own architecture company.  
"If Athena was your real mother, who gave you that?" Percy pointed to my arm which was carefully bandaged.  
"My stepmother, Helen." I told him.  
We felt the car stop. When we exited the car, I saw a mansion. There were white columns in the front. The exterior walls were sea green like Percy's eyes. The roof was pitch black. Percy reached over and closed my mouth. I hadn't realized I was staring for that long.  
"That's a big house for three people." I said, walking along with them.  
Sally laughed, though I did not know what was so funny. "Three people? Didn't Percy tell you? It's actually a house for_ seven_ people."  
"Seven people?" I gulped.  
"Eight people now."  
"Gosh, I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
"It's alright, Annabeth. I wouldn't think of you as a bother. In fact, I think you would be easier than some people." Sally winked.  
"Hey!" Percy yelled.  
Finally, we entered the house. A housemaid was cleaning up a broken vase.  
"Thalia…" Paul muttered.  
"We're home!" Sally yelled. Four children came up, hugging Sally and Paul. They looked about six years old, except for one, who liked like she was seven, like Percy and I were.  
"Okay, confession time. Who broke the vase?" Paul asked. Everyone was pointing to a black haired girl with electric blue eyes. She pouted.  
"Geez, I thought you guys were my side." I heard her mutter.  
"Who's she?" a blonde haired boy asked.  
"This is Annabeth." Percy said gesturing to me like I was a present. "Annabeth, this-" he pointed too the blonde haired boy, "is Jason. This-" he pointed to the girl who broke the vase, "is Thalia. They are siblings, children of Uncle Zeus. This-" he gestured to a boy with a depressed expression, "is Nico. And lastly, this-" he pointed to a girl with chocolate skin and black curly hair, "is Hazel. They are half siblings, children of Uncle Hades."  
"Sally, Paul, I have a question." I said.  
"Yes?" Paul asked.  
"Why are you taking care of five, six now, children?"  
"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are to busy to take care of their children."  
"How about moms, besides you, Sally?"  
"Now's not the time to talk about that." Sally replied.  
I looked over at Percy. He gave me an I'll-tell-you-later look. I nodded.  
"What are we waiting for?" Paul asked, "It's lunchtime!"  
"Yay!" was the response.  
We headed towards the dining room. The walls were mint green and the floor had a black and white checker pattern. When everyone was seated, including me, we were served lunch. There was one thing that puzzled me. Our sandwiches were blue.  
"Did I lose to much blood," I asked, "or is my sandwich blue?"  
"Ish bloo." Percy said, stuffing his mouth.  
"Percy!" Hazel yelled. "Don't eat with your mouth full."  
"Ish oka." Thalia said, her face stuffed, too.  
"Ugh." Hazel put her head down. "Mind your manners." I heard her mutter.  
"Umm…Why is it blue?" I looked over at Sally. She smiled.  
"Before Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades gave us this house, and before I met Paul, a man named Gabe told me blue food was impossible."  
"I called him 'Smelly Gabe'." Percy said proudly.  
"Also," Sally continued, "Percy simply loves blue food."  
Percy smiled.  
"Umm…Percy?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You have lettuce stuck between your teeth." I laughed, something I haven't done in years. He looked embarrassed and continued to eat his sandwich.  
When lunch was done, Sally and Paul said they had to go to work. After they left, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel headed out a door. I stared confused.  
"Come on." Percy said, offering his hand. I gladly excepted. Then, he lead me out the door.  
It was a backyard. Though, it was the size of a park. On the borders, there were flowers. Every flower from marigolds to orchids to roses. In the center was a fountain shaped like a fish, which, of course, was spouting out water. To the left, there was a pond. Surrounding the left side of the pond were benches. Small koi fish were swimming around the rocks. The right side had three separate sections. In one section, there was a pool. In another, there were tables with umbrellas. And the last section had a playground. Everyone, except for Percy and I, had gone to the playground.  
"Stay here for a second, okay?" he said and rushed off.  
I wandered off to the table and umbrella section. What I didn't notice was that there were shelves underneath the table. Each shelf was filled with many books. I gasped. On one of the shelves was _Classical Greek Architecture: The Construction of the Modern by Alexander Tzonis._  
I grabbed it and started reading. By the time I was on page 18, Percy came back.  
"Wow, you read fast." he said. I set the book back on the under table shelf. "Come with me." he says and takes my hand. He leads me towards the pool, and sets down two towels on the table.  
"Umm…Percy? Why are there two?" I ask.  
"What do you think? You are coming with me." he replies, taking off his shirt. 'Wow, he is scrawny.' I think. I shake my head.  
"Percy, I don't want to-" before I can finish my sentence, he carries me bridal style and slashes into the pool. I bob up for air, and grab the rail. He smiles.  
"Percy! Ugh!" I say, going toward the stairs. He sits next to me. Thalia, Hazel, Nico, and Jason come, hearing my scream.  
"What happened?" asks Thalia, helping me out of the pool. Hazel comes and puts one of the towels over my shoulders. I stare at Percy and Thalia gets it.  
"Percy, did you push her in?" Thalia asked, glaring.  
"No. I carried her." he seemed proud.  
"I can't wait until Aunt Artemis comes." Thalia says. Percy gulps. I can't help but laugh. Afterwards, Thalia and Hazel dry me off and lead me to their bedroom.  
The bedroom was gray, and there was a brown carpet. On the left side, there was skull painting. A black bed was pushed against the corner. To the right side, there was a diamond painting. Another black bed was pushed against the corner. In the middle, there was an owl painting. Another bed was there, but instead of black, it was white.  
"This," Hazel gestures around the room, "is our bedroom. That includes you, Annabeth. Thalia has the skull side, I get the diamond side, and you get the owl."  
"Anyway," Thalia says, "you need to dry off and put on new clothes. You smell like chlorine."  
After a while, I changed into the new clothes they gave me: A gray and black plaid shirt and jeans. I kept my pendant on.

"Kids, we're home!" I heard Sally yell. I smile and go downstairs.

**A/N: Wow that seemed short. When I was writing it in Word, it took me about 6 pages. Judge the story on this. I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, flames and all. 5 GOOD reviews and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hello again. Even though one person is reading this story, I'm updating anyway. Heads-up: In about two chapters or so, they will go to high school. Here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Sally! Paul!" we all yell and rush towards our guardians to hug them. Sally sniffs my hair.  
"Annabeth?" she asks.  
"Yes?" I say.  
"Why do you smell like chlorine?" she asks.  
Thalia and Hazel gave Percy glares, Jason and Nico gave him a pat on the back, and I give him a sheepish smile.  
"Percy," Paul asks, "did you push Annabeth into the pool?"  
"No, I carried her. Why would I push Annie into the pool?" he says innocently.  
"It's Annabeth," I mutter, "not Annie."  
"Well," Sally says, "get ready for dinner soon."  
When everyone leaves, Sally pulls me aside.  
"Annabeth," she says, "I'll go get you some comfortable clothes so you can shower, okay?"  
I nod and wait for her to come back. Moments later, Sally returns with a simple gray dress with an owl in the center. I give her a smile.  
"Thank you, Sally."  
I turn on my heels and head toward our room. Thalia was on her bed playing with Hazel.  
"Where's the restroom?" I ask.  
"Over there." Hazel points to a door in the corner of the room. "I get you a towel." She says and heads downstairs.  
"Tomorrow," Thalia says, "we will give you the grand tour." I nod.  
A minute later, Hazel runs back up and gives me a towel.  
"Thank you." I say and enter the restroom. It was made out of marble. The walls were pure white and the floor was cold. After I took a shower, I slid into the dress, and headed downstairs were everyone was waiting. My wet blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Everyone was at the same spot they were last time. I took my seat between Percy and Thalia.  
For dinner, there were, of course, blue turkey, blue mash potatoes, and the surprisingly blue gravy. We all ate in silence. The only sound to be heard was the food munching between our teeth.  
"Sally, Paul," I ask, "can I have the_ Classical Greek Architecture: The Construction of the Modern by Alexander Tzonis_?"  
"Of course." Paul says, "That's one of my most favorite books. Such history Greek architecture holds."  
I smile and say, "If you and my father met, you and him would get along so well." The thought of my father sets tears in my eyes. Percy and Thalia notice and flashed me a concerned look.  
"I'm going to bed." I say and run upstairs, tears running down my face. When I reach my room, I close the door. I get into my bed and cowered into the warm, silky sheets.

'I miss him. I miss Bobby and Matthew, but I will never miss that she-devil, Helen.' I cry hard, but it's barely audible. It's like a T.V. put on mute.

The door opens and someone comes in. The footsteps are lighter than Paul's or Sally's, and softer than Thalia's or Hazel. I could see him sitting on the bed, holding something. That something was _Classical Greek Architecture: The Construction of the Modern by Alexander Tzonis._  
Percy…  
"I promised I'd tell you about, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel's mom, didn't I?" he says, handing me_ Classical Greek Architecture: The Construction of the Modern by Alexander Tzonis_. I nod.  
"Thalia and Jason's mom got drunk one day and got into a car crash. Nico's mom died when he was born. Hazel's mom was put in jail for something. I don't know."  
"Do you have a phone I could borrow?" i ask suddenly.  
"Yes…" he says, confused, "Come with me."  
I follow him to the other side of the hallway, where the boys' room was. It was the same size as the girls'. The walls were blue instead of black. The carpet was green instead of brown. The left painting was a lightning bolt. The right was a skull like Thalia's. The beds there were turquoise. The one in the middle was teal. The painting was a water droplet.  
Percy leans under the bed and pulls out a phone.  
"You keep your phone under your bed?" I ask.  
"Yes, I do." he says and gives me his phone.  
"Thank you." I say and go back to the girls' room.  
When I reach the room, Hazel and Thalia were looking worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" they say in unison, as if they had been practicing while I was gone.  
"I'm fine, just need to make a phone call." I smile at them and go to the restroom. I search through the hamper and see my damp jeans. My fingers try to find the piece of paper Rachel had given me. It seemed hopeless that it would be dry, but I retrieved it. The numbers were blurry, but I knew what it said.  
"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil?" I ask. Moments later, Thalia hands me them and leaves. Quickly, I write down and dial the numbers.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…" the phone says.

"Come on, Rachel…" I murmur. "This is stupid. What if i got the number wrong?" Just as i was about to end the call, someone answers.  
"Yes?" comes her voice.  
"Rachel!" I yell through the phone.

(**Rachel**, _Annabeth_)

**"Annabeth? Why are you calling?"**  
_"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry for me._"  
**"Why?"**  
_"A family picked me up at the hospital an-"_  
**"Hold up. Hospital?"**  
_"Yes, hospital. Anyway, they said I could live with them!"_  
**"I'm happy for you, Annabeth, but that sounds dangerous."**  
_"Relax. There are like 5 other kids with me."_  
**"Great. Anyway, Annabeth, I got to go. Call me anytime you need help. I can call you, too, right?"**  
_"Of course. Bye."_  
**"Bye."**

I headed towards the main room, where Thalia and Hazel were having an argument. When they say me, they kept quiet.  
"I need to go to Percy's room." I say and they nod.  
I opened the door to the boys' room and regretted it. Quickly, I closed the door. 'Who dances around their room in their underwear? Apparently Percy, Jason, and Nico.' I thought.  
"You can come in now, Annabeth." Nico calls.  
I enter the room and say, "I've got to learn how to knock." After I hand Percy his phone, I run to the girls' room.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Super sorry if it's short... And weird and confusing. Only 1,151 words. I can work harder. Thank you, UnforgivenJayy, for being the first to review.**

**-A.E.B.**


	4. AN: HVD!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Choose.

Team Leo or Team Nico?

Team Piper or Team Reyna?

YOU DECIDE!

I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me + PJATO + HOO = NOOOO!**

**Hello amazing people of the world. Happy Valentines day! I would like to thank Lady Rian, Ms. MZ, Wisegirldemigod99, Hafiizh, and once agin UnforgivenJayy for reviewing! VALENTINE COOKIES FOR ALL! (:~:)(:~:)(:~:)(:~:)(:~:) Sorry, ran out of dough.**

**Annabeth's POV**  
I opened the door to the sound of snoring. The light was still open. Thalia's top half was off the bed and her mouth was hanging open. Hazel was neatly sleeping on her side. Thalia was about to drop, so I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I quickly picked up my book and started reading. Later on, I fell asleep and had a crazy dream:

_We, being Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Percy, me, and a lot of other people were in a waiting room in what seemed like a hospital. We all were older, a high school age. A woman walks in._  
_"Is she alright?" Nico asks suddenly, tapping his foot impatiently._  
_"She just blacked out, she'll be fine." she replies._  
_"Where is she?" Nico was practically screaming at the doctor. I know I didn't know who 'she' was, but in this dream I was worried._  
_Percy, Jason, and three other guys had to pull him back. One of the guys had a baby face, but he was buff. Another one had sandy hair and baby blue eyes. The last one was wearing gloves and had 'Team Leo' written on his shirt. _  
_"Room 12." she says, scared of Nico's sudden outbusrt. After he was told, he zoomed through the hallway. We tried to chase him, but he was to fast._  
_When we reached Room 12, we saw Nico hugging a girl on the hospital bed. He was covering her so we couldn't see who she was._  
_"When she woke up," a doctor said, startling me, "she kept saying 'Nic…Anna…'"_  
_"Annabeth…" a voice says. I recognize it. The girl who painted the swan. The one who gave me the pendent. One of my friends._  
_"Rachel?" I say._  
_Nico stops hugging her and wipes a few tears in the process._  
_"Run." she says._  
_"What?" I ask._  
_"Run." she repeats. What is she talking about?_  
_"Why?" I ask worriedly._  
_"She wants to kill you. Run Annabeth." she murmur. Is Rachel crazy? I can somehow sense that it was true. Someone was after me. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. Thug...Thug…Thug…_

I jerked awake. Thank goodness it was a dream. Someone was pounding at the door moaning, "Annabeth. Get up. No blue muffins." Percy for sure.  
"Coming." I yell in a dry voice. The knocking stops. I quickly get up and go to the restroom. There is a new pair of clothes set up: a simple white t-shirt with denim shorts. I smiled and put it on. I don't forget to tooth brush and comb my hair.  
When I go downstairs, I see Percy stuffing his face with his muffin. Everyone was dressed up and ready t go somewhere.  
"Where are we going?" I ask, taking my seat.  
"To the mall." Thalia says unhappily.  
I look up from my muffin and ask, "Barnes and Nobles?"  
Sally smiles and replies, "Sure, but you need clothes."  
"Okay." is all I say and stuff my face with my muffin. When everyone was done, we piled into the car.  
I whisper to Thalia, "Tour after the mall?" She nods.  
For a few minutes, we all chat. Percy kept telling me sea puns and ocean facts. Though, he didn't know what a 12 times 2 was. I just had to laugh.  
"Seaweed Brain…" I mutter.  
"That's the best you got Wise Girl?" he says. I laugh again.  
"Wise Girl? Is that suppose to be an insult, Seaweed Brain?" I say and he pouts adorably.  
Finally, we reach the mall. Sally was taking us girls to get some new clothes and whatever. Paul was taking the boys to the playground. No fair…  
After a few exhausting hours,** (A/N: I'm not putting details. Not much of a shopping person)** we finally got me enough clothes. Worst hours of my life if I may say so myself. At least I got a book out of it. 'Insurgent by Veronica Roth…' I think dreamily.  
We saw they boys at the playground like there was no tomorrow. When they saw us, they pouted (except Paul, who looked relieved) and we all piled back in the car.  
I took a nap for a few minutes, but then Jason shook me awake. Once I entered the house, I dropped the bags and collapsed on the couch. Thalia kept poking me, reminding me of the tour.  
"Okay, I'm up." I say in a groggy voice.  
"So, you've seen this room, the dining room, the restrooms, the boys' and girls' rooms, and the backyard. Yes?"  
"Yup."  
"Well, we have like two more rooms to cover."  
"What are they?"  
"Game room and library."  
"More books!" I say jumping up and down.  
"Yes, now let's go,_ Wise Girl_." I pout at her.

She lead me to another flight of stairs that lead to 2 doors. One of them said, 'Be quiet, I'm busy!' and the other said, 'Just one more level…' 12 times. **(A/N: Got that from a friend's t-shirt.)** First, she lead me to the game room.  
It was half the size of the backyard. The walls were plastered by midnight blue wallpaper. To the left, there was ping pong table, pool table, and arcade games. To the left, there were video games littered on the floor. In front, there was a huge flat screen T.V. and couches.

Next, she took me to the library, and I almost fainted. The walls were mocha colored. The carpeted floor was black. There were a dozen shelves filled with any book imaginable. Afterwards, I did faint.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Review or PM me for suggestions if you want. Review if you think The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters movie was bad. The next chapter will be in Percy's POV. After that chapter, they will go to High School and whatever. Also, I was watching the PJO Sea of Monsters cast chat, and LOGAN LERMAN said BLUE FOOD had NOTHING to do with the PJO series. He is terrible. Period. Only 1,076 words. :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I disclaim PJO and HOO.**

**Hello again, awesome people. I still got a little bit of Aphrodite in me from yesterday, so there will be little bit of Percabeth! (Finally...) Here's the story.**

**Percy's POV**  
"So let me get this straight." I tell Nico an Jason, "You two want to _bond_ with your _sisters_? Why?"  
"Well because-" Nico was cut off by a scream. Thalia…  
Jason had a worried look on his face, and as fast as lightning (**ha ha**), speed toward the scream. Nico and I rushed toward it, too.

Thalia was on the library floor, frantically fanning Annabeth, who had collapsed, with a magazine. Hazel, who had heard the scream, came rushing, too.  
I could hear Annabeth mumbling, "So many…"  
We all knelt by her. Her mumbling became louder. After a few minutes of worrying, her beautiful grey eyes opened.  
"What happened?" she asks, rubbing her eyes.  
"You fainted." Thalia says.  
"Why?" she turned around. When she saw the books, she looked like she was going to faint again.  
"Come on, Annabeth." I tell her and drag her out of the room. Everyone follows.  
"What do you want to do now?" she asks, standing up.  
I smile, "Pool?"  
She frowns at me. I pout at her using puppy dog eyes.  
She gave up after a few minutes, "Fine…" she says reluctantly. I pumped a fist in the air and did a mini victory dance. Everyone stared at me awkwardly. I stopped, embarrassed.  
"Can we go now?" I ask impatiently.  
"Geez, Percy." Haze says, "We still have to get our stuff."  
After that, I trudged back to my room with the boys behind me. On my way, I hear Annabeth laugh at me. My thoughts switched to her. Her beautiful grey eyes, her honey blonde princess curls, her smile, and her oh so magnificent laugh. Slamming into the door broke my thoughts.  
"Ow…" I mutter.  
Quickly, I grab my stuff and put on my swim trunks. I ran down stairs, and to the backyard. The girls weren't there yet. 'Yes!' I think. I pressed a button on the pool and a diving board propped open. I prepared myself on the board and jumped. Unfortunately, the girls were coming my way and got splashed on.  
"Your paying for that, Jackson!" Thalia says and jumps in.  
"Whatcha gonna do, Grace? Tell Aunt Artemis? That's a wimp move." When I said it, I instantly regretted it. Thalia headed toward me with so much power, she could've propelled an airplane. I whimpered and she drowned me. She already knew I could hold my breath for a long time here. I could hear Annabeth telling Thalia to stop. When Thalia turned to talk to her, I grabbed her feet and sank her. Also, I used that opportunity to get up and run. Hazel and Annabeth were wading in the pool and chatting. Jason and Nico barely came and had confused looks on their faces. Though, I was running for my life while Jason's sister chased me.  
"Hold up." I say, out of breath and signal Thalia to stop.  
"Why? So you can postpone your death?" she asks.  
"Maybe…" I mutter, but she doesn't hear, "Jason and Nico wanted to say something."  
They all look at me confused, except Jason and Nico, who looked excited.  
"Can we bond with you?" they asked their sisters. Though, Thalia had an 'are-you-crazy' look. Hazel had a 'why' look.  
"Come on," Jason says to them, "we haven't bonded in three years!"  
"Fine." they say. Annabeth and I stand there awkwardly.  
"How about Annabeth and me?" I ask.  
"'Annabeth and I.'" she corrects. "We are going to bond together, Seaweed Brain." She said it with a 'duh' voice.  
"Oh…" I reply.  
"Great!" Nico says, "Let's start." Jason and Nico drag their sisters to the pool. Annabeth stretches out her arms toward me.  
"Carry me?" she asks.  
I smile, "Of course, Wise Girl."  
She wraps her hands around my neck and I carry her bridal style. When we jump in, she laughs and let's go.  
"Whatcha wanna do now?" she asks.  
"I got an idea." I say and scoop her up. Her hands wrap around my neck once again.  
"Get on my back." I command and she does so. Her nose brushed against my hair.  
"Ready?" I ask.  
"Been." she replies and I start to paddle. I could hear her giggles when I am underwater. Even though they were muffled, they were beautiful. After a few more hours, we got out of the pool and got dressed. Jenna, the housemaid and cook, called us in for dinner. It hadn't occurred to me that my mom and dad were home, and that we missed lunch.

Anyway, for dinner, there was steak and potatoes. Blue, of course. While eating, mom and Paul asked about our day. We told them about it of course, starting from Annabeth's faint to the bonding. They smiled and told us to go to bed when we were done. Jason and Nico said that the bonding wasn't over so they were going to sleep with their sisters. That leaves me to sleep with Annabeth. Awkward much?

After our room was neat, the girls came in wearing their pajamas. Thalia kept complaining that this was stupid, but Hazel kept quiet. After a few minutes of arguing, Thalia and Jason were snoring, Nico and Hazel were kicking in their sleep, and Annabeth was peacefully asleep to. I stayed awake, facing Jason's bed. Annabeth was facing Nico's. When my eyes were about to close my eyes, Annabeth turned toward me and hugged my neck. I turned around to see her still asleep. Though, she was whimpering. Tears stained her face now. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her head leaned against my chest and she continued to cry. I pulled her closer to me, and nuzzled my nose into her hair. Then, I had a peaceful sleep.

I woke up, thinking hugging Annabeth was a dream. I looked at her, then at the clock. 5:57. Everyone was still asleep. As if on cue, Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me curiously, but didn't pull away from my embrace. Instead, she pulled me a bit closer. BEST NIGHT EVER!

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Told you there would be Percabeth. Well, a little. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, flames and all. PM me or review if you want to suggest anything. Next chapter, they will be teens.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Thank you, percabeth101, TrixieWilliamson, for reviewing. Thank you henrie locker for reading this later. (sorry if i spell any names wrong) Here's the story.**

**Percy's POV**  
"Ring!" went the school bell.  
We, being Thalia, Thalia's boyfriend, Luke, Annabeth, and I, exited the halls and to the parking lot. What a great day at the first week of junior year. Note the sarcasm. When we reach it, I see Jason next to a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair, Hazel next to a guy with a baby face and a military buzz cut, some guy with suspenders with a girl with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, and Nico with a girl with frizzy red hair and emerald green eyes.  
Annabeth, who was next to me, gasped and ran toward the frizzy red haired girl. They hugged and said things along the lines of, 'Oh my god. How long has it been?' and 'It's so great to see you again.'  
"You know her?!" Nico says.  
"Yes." they reply.  
"Umm…" I interrupt, "Can you introduce us?" Annabeth comes back by my side.  
Jason: "This is Piper, my girlfriend."  
Hazel: "This is Frank, my boyfriend."  
Nico: "This is Rachel, my girlfriend."  
At that, Annabeth squeals. We ignore it.  
Suspender guy: "I'm Leo and this is Calypso. Girlfriend."  
"I'm Thalia." she says, "This is Luke, my boyfriend. This is Percy and Annabeth."  
"Let me guess." Piper says, "They are dating, too?"  
At that we blush. "No," Annabeth says, "we're just friends." Something about that sent pain to my heart. Calypso, Piper, and Rachel frown, but everyone else chuckles.  
"Oh, yeah." I say, "Aren't you guys going a little to fast about the dating?"  
"No. We've all known each other for a year." Leo says.  
"Oh…"  
"Can we go home?" I heard Annabeth moan.  
"Okay. Let's go guys."  
"Oh, we didn't tell you." Hazel says. "They are all going to sleep with us tonight."  
"But you didn't get our permission." Annabeth says. "We are still older than you."  
"We didn't get your permission," Nico says, "but we have Paul and Sally's."  
"Humph. Fine." We say.  
"Wait," I say, "I'm the only one who can drive. Does that mean I have to pick everyone up?"  
"I can drive!" Leo says, voluntarily.  
"Okay, you pick people up. 'Kay?"  
"Sure."  
We said our goodbyes. We piled into the car. The girlfriends and boyfriends left to the bus.  
When we reach home, everyone crashed.  
"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Jason says, his voice muffled by a pillow.  
"We have to get ready." Annabeth say, getting up.  
"Ugh…" Thalia says. Annabeth ignores her and continues to her room.  
"You have to sleep with Annabeth tonight." Thalia says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because all of us want to go to bed with our girlfriends." Jason says.  
"Or boyfriends." Hazel and Thalia says.  
"Why can't be alone on separate beds? I mean, I have my bed and she has hers."  
"Leo and Calypso are going to be here." |Thalia says, "Duh."  
"Oh, great. This is exactly what happened nine years ago." I say, rubbing my temples.  
"What happened nine years ago?" Nico says.  
"When you guys were '_bonding_' and I had to sleep with Annabeth."  
"Aww…" Hazel says, "You still remember."  
They started laughing at me.  
"Why didn't you guys just sleep separately?" Jason says in between laughs.  
"Because we didn't have common sense." I mutter.  
Annabeth comes walking in the room and says, "Come on! It's 3:56. They are going to arrive in for hours and four minutes. Three minutes now."  
"One more hour!" they all moan.  
"I'll help you, Wise Girl." I tell her.  
They all snicker, except for Annabeth, who says, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Both of us head upstairs to the boys' room. It was a mess. Clothes splattered all over the floor, soda cans were left lying around, and the sheets were ripped off.  
"Oh. My. Gods." she says, covering my mouth, This needs major help. I'll fold, you throw away the soda cans. Help me when your done." I nod.  
It took us a few hours, but we finished. While cleaning, I told her jokes an mae her laugh.  
"Ding dong!" said the doorbell.  
"Can you get that, Percy?" she asks me, "I need to change."  
"Sure." I say and head downstairs.  
When I opened the door, I was bombarded with a lot of hellos. Jason and Nico lead everyone to the boys' room.  
"What are we going to do now?" Luke asks.  
"First," Annabeth says, coming into the room, "we have to do head count." Everyone groans. Annabeth takes out a clipboard and looks around. I'm guessing it looked like this:

1. Me  
2. Percy  
3. Rachel  
4. Nico  
5. Hazel  
6. Frank  
7. Piper  
8. Jason  
9. Thalia  
10. Luke  
11. Calypso  
12. Leo

I see her checking off each name. "Okay," she says, "now we can have fun." She takes her seat next to me.  
"So," Calypso says, "what now."  
Leo has a mischievous smile on his face and turned toward Annabeth.  
"Annabeth," he says, "truth or dare."  
She thought for a second and says, "I pick-"

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? I feel like this chapter is weird. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. PM or review for suggestions or questions if you want. Ahh! Only 918 words! I'm ashamed. :(**


	8. AN: Summary

**Hello, AEB here. I know this isn't a chapter, but I'll update tomorrow. Here is a summary if you don't understand the story.**

**Paul and Sally are taking care of Percy and the others. Hazels mom is in jail. Nicos mom is dead. Thalia and Jason's mom died in a car crash. ****Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades don't have time to take care of their kids. **So, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades asked if Paul and Sally to take care of them. When Percy and his parents went to visit the aquarium (the other kids didn't want to go), they saw Annabeth on the rode in her pool of blood. Naturally, they took her to the hospital. When she says, she doesn't want to go back to her home, Sally and Paul took her in. 

**Does that explain what happened? If not, tell me.**

**Heres the question.**

**If you could have a godly mom and dad, who would they be and why? You can pick 2 moms and 2 dads if you want. :)**

**Me: Athena/Aphrodite, Hades**

**I'm smart like Annabeth. (Athena) **

**I'm as Aphrodite as Piper. (Aphrodite)**

**I'm sad most of the time, and I'm good at blending in with the shadows. (Hades)**

**PLEASE GIVE ME TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PM me if needed. Reviewing the questions is fine.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Hey, awesome people. I am probably going to update only on the weekends now. Gotta focus on school now. :( Reviewers: DancingDr. Pepper, firefly9917, and, once again, UnforgivenJayy. Here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**  
"Hold up!" Thalia yells.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Don't communicate in any way…Until I come back." she says, standing up and heading downstairs.  
"What are-" I start, but she yells, "No communicating!"  
I keep my mouth closed until she comes back with 12 blue cookies.  
"What are those for?" Percy asks as Thalia hands them out.  
"Don't bite it!" she yells and Percy frowns.  
"Dang it…" he mutters.  
"These," Thalia says, "are in case if you want to skip a truth or dare. Only six bites."  
"Can we continue?" Leo whined.  
"Yes," Thalia says, taking her seat next to Luke, and reforming the circle, "continue."  
All eyes were on me.  
"I pick…dare."  
"Awesome!" Leo says, "I dare you to…sit on someone's lap for the rest of the game." He smiles.  
'It's not that bad… He never said a gender… There's no point in taking a bite out of my cookie for this…'  
I sighed. I've turned crazy, talking to myself. I looked around. Sucking up my courage, I sat on…Percy's lap. If everyone is dating, I am not going to anger any of them.  
"Okay!" I said, "My turn."  
I looked around for an easy victim. Everyone cowered under my calculating stare.  
"Jason," I tell him, "truth or dare."  
He gulps.  
"Truth."  
I thought for about 2 seconds.  
"Who did you like before Piper?"  
He gulps again.  
"Reyna." he says barely beyond a whisper, but I heard him.  
"What?" Piper, who sat next to him, says, "Wasn't she that girl who kept stalking you?"  
"Can we stay on topic?" he asks, "Calypso, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss a guy. Except Leo."  
She looked around, worried, and turned toward Nico. Lightly, barely touching his skin, she kissed him on the cheek.  
Jason looked at her confused.  
"What? You never said where." Smart.  
"Luke, truth or dare?"  
He contemplated for a minute. Longest minute ever.  
"Answer already!" I yell.  
"Okay, okay. Truth."  
"Besides Thalia, no offence, who is the gothest person in the room?"  
"I am not goth! I'm punk." she interrupts. Luke caresses her back.  
"Nico." he answers.  
"Hey!" he stands up, but Rachel pulls him down.  
"Rachel, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to…" Luke picks up a sock. "I dare you to lick this sock."  
"NO!" she says, taking a bite out of her cookie.  
"Nico?" Rachel asks.  
"Truth."  
"Umm… Who'd you like before me?"  
"No one really."  
All the girls, including me 'Aww…' and all the boys go 'Ugh…' Afterwards the boys would get slapped. Except Percy, who's lucky.  
"Thalia, T.O.D.?"  
"Dare. Never back down from a dare."  
"Never back down from a dare, huh? Well I dare you to drink toilet water."  
Her skin turns pale and she takes a bite out of her cookie. We all laugh.  
"One of you WILL pay." she glares at everyone in the room. Her eyes stop at…Leo. He's dead.  
"Leo?"  
"T-truth" he stutters.  
"Hmm… Is it true that you liked Khione and I before Calypso?"  
He gulps. "Y-yes." He starts shuttering violently. Calypso kisses him on the cheek and rubs his back. He starts to calm down.  
"Percy," he says, "truth or dare?"  
"I'm feeling brave. Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Annabeth on the lips."  
"NO!" I say an jump on Percy's bed, face-first. It smelt of sea water. I felt someone pull me up from the waist.  
"No! Bad, Seaweed Brain. Put me down!" I tried to fight, but the more I fought, the tighter he hugs. I gave up, knowing I wouldn't be able to breathe soon.  
"Good, Wise Girl." he says, mimicking me.  
"Humph."  
He lets go of me and turn me around. I see Leo grinning, and I give him a glare. Before I could say anything, something crashes against my lips. I freeze and close my eyes. I resist the urge to put my arms around his neck. Five seconds later, he pulls away.  
"Leo," I tell him, "I hate you."  
"You'll get used to it." Calypso says.  
"Hey!" Leo says.  
"Frank, truth or dare?" he says as I sit back on his lap. His arms snaked around my waist, and his cheek rested on the back of my shoulder.  
"Truth."  
"Does Clarisse scare you?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Hazel, T.O.D.?" he asks his girlfriend.  
"Truth?"  
"Who's Sammy?"  
"My first boyfriend."  
"Did you date behind my back, Hazel Levesque?" Nico asks in a big brotherly tone.  
"Maybe…"  
"Piper?" Hazel asks.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to sing When I See The Light."  
"NO!" she says, taking a bite out of her cookie.  
"What's wrong with that song?" I ask.  
"She gets teary." Jason says.  
"Let's just finish our cookies and go to bed." I say, taking a bite.  
"But we didn't watch any sappy movies yet." Thalia says.  
"We can watch sappy movies tomorrow. We need sleep. It's past 10!"  
When we finished, Calypso, Leo, Thalia, Luke, Hazel, and Frank left to the girls' room. Jason, Piper, Nico, Rachel, Percy, and I stayed in the boys' room.  
"Go get some sleep guys." I say, flopping down on Percy's bed.  
"Ugh…" they groan and flop down on their bed, too.  
Soon enough, everyone falls asleep. My eyes are wide open. I could feel Percy shift his weight to face me. His stare didn't leave my back, and his strong arms wrapped around me once again.  
"Annabeth?" he whispers.  
"Yes, Percy." I respond, turning to face him.  
"I like you."

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? How was that for a little Percabeth? Was that a little to soon? Remember, i'll only update on the weekends. :( Don't forget me! Haha. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Sorry, but I can't answer P.M.s anymore unless it's important like not understanding what the Hades just happened. Also, I would enjoy if you answer the questions on the authors notes...**


	10. Chapter 8

**I disclaim them.**

**Hello! I couldn't hold it anymore. Came home early, got to write. Shout out to BlouIsBoredAgain! Here it is.**

**Annabeth's POV**  
"You like me as what?" I ask, shifting my weight uncomfortably. The others were still snoring around me. From time to time, the would kick their partners. In return, the partners would groan. Though, no one would wake up.  
"I don't know, Annabeth."  
"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" I said in a harsh whisper.  
"I just…don't. I don't feel like you're my sister, cousin, or a friend."  
"So that would make me your enemy, acquaintance, best friend, or… the other one." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"What do you mean, 'or…the other one'?" he says pouting.  
"G-girlfriend." I stuttered. I don't know why it was hard to say. It's not like I'm his…yet.  
'No!' I scald myself. 'Don't think like that.'  
'You never know…' My mind says, giggling.  
"Stupid." I say out loud. Whoops.  
"Excuse me?" he asks.  
"Sorry, Percy. Not you."  
"Aww… Annie is going crazy now…" I smacked him hard on the chest.  
"Ow…" he complains.  
"That's what you get for calling me crazy. And, it's Annabeth. An-na-beth. Not Annie." I turn my back to him, but he pulls me closer to him.  
"Stupid." I tell him.  
"Was that for me or for you?"  
"You. Night, Seaweed Brain."  
"Night, Wise Girl."  
After that, I plunged into a deep sleep.

_I was seven again._  
_"Get out of this room! I don't want to see you." the she-devil yelled. I was kicked out of the house and into the pouring rain. The doormat was as hard as stone. I sat up, my back against the door, and cried. I heard a few snickers from the window. I looked back to see my brothers. I loved them, but they didn't return the favor._  
_They are the reasons I'm out here in the cold rain. They are the reasons why I had a cut on my arm. They are the reasons why I left. Why I ran. From them. From pain. _  
_I got up and started running. My brothers opened their mouths to say something, but it came out in Pipers voice: WAKE UP!_ **(A/N: Got that from the Mark of Athena…I think)**

I jerked awake and hugged myself, rocking back and forth.  
"We saw you crying." Piper explains. "You were clinging on to Percy's neck as if he was the one who kept you grounded."  
I blushed, but I was scared.  
"Shh…" Percy says, rubbing my back.  
"I'll be right back." I said and ran downstairs. I felt like choking. Quickly, I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down. I barely noticed the tears stains on my face, until I wiped it away. Soon enough, everyone came down.  
"Annabeth," Thalia asks with a worried expression, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah," I reply, "I'm fine."  
"Remember what you promised last night?" she says with a joking smile.  
"Sappy movies?"  
"Yeah! When are we leaving?"  
"Geez," Jason says, "your just like Percy."  
"Get dressed, people." Thalia says. "We are leaving soon."  
I ran upstairs to the girls room, and to the closet. I grabbed a simple gray t-shirt and denim shorts. I was about to head for the bathroom, but Piper said, "Oh, you are not wearing that."  
"Why not?"  
"You aren't. If Silena-" she choked on the name, "If Silena has taught me anything, it's to have style, but not to much."  
"Who's Silena?" I regretted asking that after seeing her choke on the name.  
"Silena is my dead half sister."  
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry for asking."  
"We are not here to talk about that. We are here for you."  
I moved away from my closet, and Piper looked into it, putting away the clothes I had gotten and replacing them with new ones: a blue, knee-length, sundress and black leggings. Wow. I didn't even know I owned that.  
"Wear this. Now." she shoved them in my arms, and I strode to the bathroom. When I was done, I stepped into the living room. Dang, boys dress up quick. Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs dressing still. The boys gaped at me.  
"I thought you were just gonna wear a t-shirt and denim shorts" Jason says.  
"Piper helped."  
"Let's go!" Thalia says, the other girls at her heels.  
"Annabeth," Thalia asks, "what happened to you?"  
I point to Piper.  
"Oh…"  
"I'll drive." Percy says and heads outside.  
Sappy movies, here we come.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Short? I know. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. I need suggestions for future chapters. Question: If you could meet one of the seven, including Rachel, Reyna, Nico, Octavian, and Thalia, who would it be? Pick two of each gender if you want.**

**Me: Annabeth and Piper. Leo and Nico. (Sorry Percy.)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I disclaim PJO/HOO.**

**Hello, wonderful readers. Reviewers: HaretaSora, Guest, and Henrie Locker. Heres the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

We entered the movie theater and parted ways. Percy and I had awkwardly walked to the center of the theater and sat down. Percy sat at my left and an all to familiar face sat to my left. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like Luke, but his blue eyes were dark and cruel. Luke's eyes were more of a baby blue color, somewhere in a happy place. This person was David, Luke's annoying brother. Emphasis on annoying. He had put an arm around me, but I shrugged it off and leaned toward Percy.  
"Leave me alone, David." I said in a harsh whisper, and laid my head on Percy's shoulder. David turned toward Percy and gave him a glare, putting his cruel eyes to use. Finally, the movie started.  
Vampire Academy? **(A/N: Great movie by the way. I won't spoil it.)**  
During the movie, Percy an David would give each other glares. Meanwhile, I would shift uncomfortably. Sometimes, I would catch both of them try to touch my hair or put their arm around me, but I slapped it away. I watched intently at the fights they had. The way they would deflect the other person's attack. This was Thalia's definition of a sappy movie? Why don't we just watch Endless Love or something?  
When the movie finished, strong hands held mine and turned me around.  
"David," I say, trying to release myself from his grip, "I told you to leave me alone."  
He ignored me and release one of my hands to cup my cheek. Quickly, I judo flipped him like Demetri would flip Rose.  
"Ugh…" he groaned. The others were watching now. Greatly, my friends came in.  
"Nothing to see people! Move out!" Thalia said and shooed them away.  
"David?" Luke asked.  
"That," he says, pointing at me, "is a cool chick."  
I punched him in the stomach.  
"It's Annabeth." I say, flipping my hair to the side. "And I am not a '_chick_'." I turned away and exited the theater. Everyone who was still there gaped at me. I smiled.  
I waited at the condiments table for my friends to come by. Amazingly, David didn't come. I guess I beat him pretty bad. When they had come, we agreed on ice cream and a walk through the park.  
The ice cream melted easily in the autumn air, but it was still good. Caramel…  
"Guys…" Rachel suddenly froze. Her legs buckled and she fell, but Nico caught her and set her by a tree.  
"Rach?" Nico asked. "Is this a joke?"  
"No." Her voice sounded dry, even though she had ice cream. "This happens a lot."  
Nico looked confused. "And you never told me."  
Her eyes closed. When they opened, her emerald green eyes grew wide, lost their twinkle, and darkened. Her eyes closed again and she fell over.  
"Rachel?" Calypso asks. "Rachel?"  
"Don't play jokes with me!" Nico yelled, shaking her. Her eyes never opened, and she didn't laugh.  
"Annabeth!" Thalia says. "Call 911!"  
I grabbed my cell-phone and dialed the number. A lady answered, "Hello, this is 911. How may we help you?"  
"My friend collapsed, but we don't know why. Her eyes won't open and she can't speak."  
"Okay. What's your location?"  
"Central Park."  
"We are on our way."  
The lady hung up. I looked over at Rachel worriedly. If this was a joke, she would get us all in trouble. Sirens sounded all around. The paramedics carried Rachel into the stretcher.  
"Can I come with her?" Nico ask pleadingly to the head paramedic. I've never seen Nico care for someone like that. Besides Hazel, of course.  
"I'm sorry, sir," she says, "but you can't come."  
"Why not?" he said harshly, looking to the side.  
The doctor looked at the ground at turned away. Nico looked ready to put up a fight. Percy and Jason held him back. Frank and Leo were arguing about something. Calypso and Hazel sat by the tree where Rachel had lain. Thalia, Luke, and Piper were pacing around. Though I, Annabeth Chase, the one who should take control, stood there like an idiot, processing everything that had just happened.  
"We can't just leave her…" Nico sobbed. "We have to get to the hospital. Now."  
"Okay…" Percy says, twirling the car keys. "C'mon people. Lets go."  
We piled into his turquoise SUV. Not his favorite kind of car, but it was the only one that could fit all of us. In case your wondering, yes, he does have more than one car.  
Driving to the hospital was easy. All we had to do was follow the sirens. We entered the hospital and sat down. For some reason, this bothered me.  
The woman we saw in the park was here.  
"Is she alright?" Nico asks impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor.  
"She just blacked out, she'll be fine." she replies.  
"Where is she?" Nico was practically screaming at the doctor. Percy, Jason, Luke, Frank and Leo pulled him back.  
I just realized he was wearing a 'Team Leo' shirt. That ticked me off, but I didn't remember.  
"Room 12." she said, scared of Nico's outburst. He released himself from their grip and ran toward the room. We followed, running after him.  
He was hugging Rachel, but we couldn't see her.  
"When she woke up," a doctor said behind me, "she kept saying 'Nic…Anna…'"  
"Annabeth…" Rachel moans.  
"Rachel?" I ask.  
Nico stops hugging her and wipes a few tears in the process.  
"Run." she says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Run." she repeats. What is she talking about?  
"Why?" I ask worriedly.  
"She wants to kill you. Run Annabeth." she murmur. Is Rachel crazy? I can somehow sense that it was true. Someone was after me. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest.  
Those words…Those words. I haven't heard them in nine years.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Took off my PM 'cause it's driving my mother crazy. Suggestions please. I feel like this chapter was weird. :(**


	12. AN: Sorry!

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update. I might tomorrow, though. It's just that i went to a party yesterday, today I went to a movie, I had to read an amazing book (not as amazing as PJO/HOO, though), and I had to make these essays about:**

**What happens after death?**

**Where and when did the Revolutionary War take place?**

**How can we improve the world and ourselves?**

**(and of course)**

**Write a book report on your favorite book(s).**

**So anyway, sorry again. I'll probably update tomorrow. Just know I have a busy week.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**If you could be one of the seven, who would you be and why? Including: Nico, Rachel, Reyna, and Octavian. I don't like Octavian. I just feel like adding the guy.**

**Me: Piper. She has an okay life. I like attention, but not to much. I'm not good with a weapon. My hair is a little choppy, but it's dark brown, not caramel. I can be easy to negotiate with. Anyone who talks to me (only at school) would believe anything I say.**

**Shout-out to this reviewer: Horse1lover3 (Thank you!)**

**Listen to this song, it's awesome! Battle Scars.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey, amazing people! Reviewers: WisegirlAnnabethChase, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb. I really love how your commenting. I agree with the people who think my chapters are short. I'm ashamed, but, again, my chapters are short. I used 8 pages for this one. Size 20 words. (In Word Processor)Here's the story!**

**Percy's POV**  
"Who?" Annabeth asks, kneeling next to Rachel.  
"I don't know." She responds.  
"Describe her." I suggest.  
"She has blonde hair with red highlights."  
Annabeth nods.  
"Black eyes. Pure black."  
Annabeth nods, her grey eyes darkened like an incoming storm.  
"Helen." she says. "Helen." She stands up, her expression darkened, and she clenched her hands in a fist.  
"Wise Girl," I say, "evil does not look good on you."  
"This is no time for jokes, Percy." Rachel says, glaring at me.  
"What are we going to do?" Calypso and Piper says, a little out of sync.  
"The only thing we can do." Thalia says.  
"Protect her." Hazel answers.  
"How are we suppose to do that?" Luke asks.  
"We can…" Leo starts, staring at the ceiling.  
"Watch her in different times and places." Jason suggests, shrugging.  
"One," Frank says, "that's creepy. You want us to be stalkers? Two, how are we suppose to protect her in different places if we don't know where she is going."  
"We need a body guard then." Nico says.  
"Us girls can do it at school." Calypso says.  
"How about in different places?" Luke asks.  
"I'll do it." I braved.  
Everyone stared at me.  
"Guys," Annabeth says, "I don't want to go around with people watching me. I can take care of myself."  
"You never know, Annabeth." I say.  
"Trust me." She says. "Anyone who goes near me will end up like David."  
"I'm actually proud of you for beating up my brother." Luke says.  
"Why?" Annabeth stares at him weirdly.  
"He creeps me out. In his room, I saw a bag of knives under his bed." Luke shivers.  
"Back to Annabeth." I say.  
Annabeth stared at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Percy. I can take care of myself."  
"I'm still going to help you." I held her hand, and did puppy dog eyes. They always used to work, but now she averted her eyes.  
"No, Percy." she scolds.  
After, she walks out of the room.  
"Let's just go back to the mansion." Nico says, walking out to check Rachel out of the hospital. Everyone follows.  
"What am I suppose to do, Rachel?" I ask, rubbing my temples with one hand. The other hand was on my hip. I started pacing.  
"Just give her some space." Rachel replies, sitting up.  
"I don't know how to do that!"  
"Just give her some time to get over what I just said."  
"She already knows I like her."  
"When?"  
"Last night."  
"Ugh. You don't tell a girl you like her until your in a romantic place. It's better that way. Did she act awkwardly?"  
"Kinda."  
"You need to make her warm up to you again."  
"That didn't take long when I met her." I laughed at the memory.  
"How did you meet anyway?"  
"In the hospital. She hit me with a blue plastic hairbrush."  
"Aww… She kept it."  
"You gave her the hairbrush?"  
"Yes."  
Nico walks in.  
"Rachel, we can go now." Nico says.  
"Okay." she replies, getting up. Dizziness struck her, but Nico carried her out.  
When we get in the car, everyone was in their seat. Annabeth, who sat in the passenger seat, looked out the window. I reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles. She doesn't take her hand back, but she smiles at me. I know I'm forgiven.  
I pull my hand away and start driving to the house.  
"What are we doing when we get home?" Annabeth asks. Everyone in the back seat were sleeping. She was the only one awake.  
"I don't know. Let's let them do what ever they want."  
"What about us?" she asks, a quizzical glance taking over her face.  
"I need to show you something Thalia never showed you."  
She seemed surprised, due to living in the house for nine years, but not seeing apart of it.  
"What do you mean? I've seen every floor from the bottom to the top."  
I smiled. "You'll see, Wise Girl."  
We arrived a short while later, and woke everyone up. Boys went to the boys' room and girls' went to girls.  
"You coming up?" Jason and Hazel ask.  
"Later." Annabeth shouts. They nod and go to the rooms.  
"Let's go?" I ask.  
"Let's go." she says, lacing her hand in mine. I lead her to the backyard.  
"I've already seen the backyard, Seaweed Brain." she complains.  
"We're not there yet." I say and lead her to the fence.  
"Okay…What now?" she asks.  
"Geez, Wise Girl. You are not patient."  
I flip the fence and crawl through, Annabeth at my heels. She gasps.  
It was a clearing. A large pine tree stood in the center. Sunlight clawed it's way through the green leaves. Flowers littered the ground. A small stream weaved it's way past the tree. Birds were heard all around. The mini cedar trees bowed down to the pine tree, as if it were their master. 'Thalia's Tree' was carved deeply into the tree.  
"Percy," she says, "what is this?"  
"Thalia's tree."  
"Why is it called Thalia's tree?"  
"Oh. Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and I were playing a game with wooden swords. When we cornered Thalia, she climbed up the tree somehow. Due to her fear of heights, she fell off the tree." I laughed.  
"Anyway," I continued, "I brought you here because of something Rachel told me."  
"And what is that?" she asks, tilting her head.  
I take both her hand and lead her to the flowers. We sit down.  
"I Perseus Jackson, like you, Annabeth Chase. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I don't know, Percy." She averts her gaze to the grass.  
I was depressed.  
"Oh." I say and stand up, wiping my jeans.  
"Percy, wait." she says, grabbing my hand. I shake her off.  
"No, Annabeth. I get it." I felt heartbroken, but I didn't want her to see me cry.  
"Percy, stop." she says. I obey and turn around.  
"What?" I say fiercely. She looks down.  
'Great.' I thought. 'I made her cry.'  
I put her chin up so she could look me in the eye.  
"I like you, too, Percy. But I just-" she says, tears starting to take form. I wipe her tears and pull her into an embrace. Her tears soaked my t-shirt, and I let her. She pulls away from the embrace and kisses my cheek.  
"Don't worry about that question, Seaweed Brain. I'll answer it." She wipes her tears and heads inside.  
**(A/N: As you can tell, I write terrible romances.)**  
I stood, dumbfounded.  
'What just happened?' I asked. I shake the thought and head upstairs.  
The boys were laughing when I entered the room.  
"Percy!" Leo says. "Where've ya been?"  
"No where in particular." I reply, shoving my hands in my pockets. I swayed side to side, and the occasional front to back.  
"No, no." Jason says. "I know that move. You hiding something."  
"No…" I avert my gaze to Jason's painting on the wall.  
"Percy." Nico faces me, a serious look on his face. "What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing is bothering me!" I put my hands up in surrender and flop down on my bed, face-first.  
"Ow…" my voice was muffled.  
"Alright then." I could feel Leo smiling.  
They continued to joke around and laugh. After a few minutes, I heard the door close in the girls' room. 2 pairs of footsteps rang through the halls and headed to the boys' room. I was still face down on the bed.  
"Seaweed Brain?" someone asks. I jump up.  
Rachel and Annabeth are at the door.  
"I've gotta go." Rachel says, kissing Nico on the cheek  
"Bye." they say.  
"Percy?" Rachel asks. "Can you drive me home?"  
"Sure." I reply.  
"I'll come, too." Annabeth says.  
We headed downstairs. When I locked the door, Rachel slapped me. Annabeth was waiting in the care.  
"What the heck?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.  
"For asking Annabeth to be your girlfriend, idiot! I told you to give her time!" she waves her arms franticly.  
"I couldn't help it. I took her to a romantic place like you said."  
"Thalia's Tree?"  
"Yeah- Wait. How'd you know about that?"  
"Nico took me."  
"And I've never seen you?"  
"I guess."  
"Guys!" Annabeth says through the car window.  
"We going or what?"  
"Coming, Wise Girl!" I yell and we jog to the car.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? To much or to little Percabeth? I've been spelling things wrong for the past week, and I feel disappointed because of that. :( Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Suggestions for future chapters would be awesome. Next chapter will be posted today or tomorrow depending on my mood. It'll be about Percy's birthday.**

**QUESTION TIME! (Well, not really.)**

**Name your demigod siblings! (Again, you can have multiple moms and dads.)**

**Me: **

**(Hades) Bianca, Nico, Hazel, and any other Hades children out there.**

**(Aphrodite) Piper, Drew, Lacey, Mitchel, and any other Aphrodite children out there. (I am NOT girly. I'm like Piper.)**

**(Athena) Annabeth, Malcom, and any other Athena children out there.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello. Here's a long chapter about Percy's birthday.**

**Percy's POV**  
August 18.  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It wasn't a school day, so I wished the stupid thing to shut up. It has been a week, and Annabeth hasn't answered me. Sally and Paul came back from their meeting in California 3 days ago.  
I stood up and realized Jason and Nico weren't in the room. Their beds were made and the floor was cleaned. I made my way to the girls' room and knocked.  
Silence.  
I got impatient after a few minutes and opened the door. Neat beds, clean floor, no people. Did everyone forget?  
Sadly, I walked down to the backyard. The pond was the only place where I could think.  
I opened the door to a blue banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Kelp-For-Brains!"  
Thalia. Defiantly Thalia.  
I was greeted by my friends, surprisingly Clarisse, Chris, the Stoll brothers, mom, and Paul.  
"Hey, Percy." Annabeth says, running up to me with something behind her back.  
"Question." I say. "So you think Luke has way to many siblings. There's, like, four of them."  
"Yeah." she says, thrusting her hand through her hair. "Here." She hands me the card and zooms off. I ripped the envelope open. It says:

Hey, Seaweed Brain.  
Did you think I forgot about the question? Well, I didn't. Since this is your special day, I'll make it better.  
Point is, yes, I'll be your girlfriend.  
Sincerely,  
Wise Girl

I smile, setting the card on a table, and head toward her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. I could hear her laugh.  
Clarisse grabs us by the collars, but we don't choke. Our friends at Clarisse's heels. The Stoll brothers were laughing. Paul and mom have no problem about what's happening. Annabeth intertwines our fingers together.  
"Into the…pool!" she says, dumping us in.  
I crash my lips to hers quickly, an we go up for air.  
We help each other out of the pool, everyone still laughing at us. Hazel and Jason come to us with clean clothes.  
"Did you plan this?" I ask Annabeth when we came out with clean clothes.  
"No. Clarisse told me before you came."  
"Why, you little-" I hug her tightly, spinning her around. Her heads rests on my chest when I set her down.  
"Come on, stupid. Let's go." I pout at her.  
Everyone was in the game room. Mom and Paul must've been getting my cake. Thalia was putting a CD into the T.V.  
I could hear Calypso saying, "But what if we're to loud?"  
"It's alright, Princess." Thalia says. "Walls are sound proof."  
"What're we doing?" I ask.  
"Karaoke." Thalia says. "We're already in partners."  
"Okay." I say shrugging.  
"This is the order:  
Chris/Clarisse  
Travis/Conner  
Jason/Piper  
Luke/Me  
Nico/Rachel  
Hazel/Frank  
Leo/Calypso  
And lastly, You/Annabeth." she says, handing Chris the microphone.  
They start singing:

(This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars) Chris/Clarisse  
Chris:  
A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.

Clarisse:  
To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war.

Both:  
It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

Chris:  
A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.

Clarisse:  
To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war.

Both:  
It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

Chris:  
I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won

Clarisse:  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

Both:  
To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

I stare in amazement.  
"Wow," I say, "you two have a good singing voice."  
"Thank you." Chris says, sitting down.

(Na Na Na by M.C.R.) Travis/Connor  
Both:  
(Na Na Na...)

Travis:  
Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl  
You be my detonator

Connor:  
Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart  
And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more  
Shut up and sing it with me

Both:  
(Na Na Na…)

Travis:  
From mall security  
To every enemy  
We're on your property  
Standing in V formation

Both:  
(Na Na Na…)

Connor:  
Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation

Both:  
(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)

Travis:  
Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal

Both:  
(Na Na Na…)

Connor:  
You run the company  
Freak like a Kennedy  
I think we'd rather be  
Burning your information

Both:  
(Na Na Na…)

Travis:  
Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation

Connor:  
And right here  
Right now  
All the way in Battery City  
Little children  
Raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the juvee halls  
And Ritalin rats  
Ask the angels made from neon  
And freaking garbage  
Scream out, "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up

Travis:  
Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now  
I'll be your detonator

Both:  
(Na Na Na…)

Travis:  
Make no apology  
It's death or victory  
On my authority  
Crash and burn  
Young and loaded

Connor:  
Drop like a bullet shell  
Just like a sleeper cell  
I'd rather go to hell  
Than be in purgatory  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
Let this world explode!

I sat there, stunned.  
"Uh…" we say.  
"Next!" Thalia says.

(Counting Stars by One Republic) Jason/Piper  
Both:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

Piper:  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Jason:  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Piper:  
I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Both:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Jason:  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Piper:  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Jason:  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Both:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
Oh, oh, oh.

Piper: (4xs)  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Jason:  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Both:  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
(4xs)  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

"You have great singing voice." Annabeth tells Piper.  
"What about me?" Jason asks.  
"Eh."  
We laugh.  
"Kidding, Jay. You do have a good voice."

(What The Hell by Avril) Thalia/Luke  
Thalia:  
You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

Both:  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"  
What, What, What, What the hell?

Luke:  
So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)  
You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

Both:  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"  
La la la la la la la la whoa whoa (2xs)  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

"You listen to Avril?" I ask Thalia.  
"No, Luke does." she answers. We laugh.

(A Hero Can Save Us by NickelBack) Rachel/Nico  
Nico:  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

Both:  
They say a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Rachel:  
Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came.

Both:  
They say a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Nico:  
Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.

Both:  
They say a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Rachel:  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away  
And they're watching us (watching us)

We clap. There was nothing else to say.

(Iris by Goo Goo Dolls) Hazel/Frank  
Frank:  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

Hazel:  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Both:  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Frank:  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Both:  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

(This Girl Is On Fire by Alicia Keys) Leo/Calypso  
Leo:  
She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Both:  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down  
This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Calypso:  
Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Both:  
Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down  
This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Leo:  
Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

Both:  
This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh (4xs)  
She just a girl and she's on fire

Leo pointed to Calypso the entire time.  
"Now," Thalia says, "the one we've been waiting for. Percy and Annabeth!"  
"Let's do this, Wise Girl."  
She smiles and we walk up.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Even though they are only songs, it was long. Took me like two hours to do that cause it kept closing Word, and I had to start over again. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Goodbye, gotta eat dinner.**


	15. AN: Sorry Again!

**Sorry...Again. Thank you to WisegirlAnnabethChase, Funnytributes for reviewing. I'll update tonight 'cause i've got school in like 5 minutes.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What would you do if you were on the quest of the seven?**


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys...or girls. Reviewers: Daughter of the Hunt and Death, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, and Dave the psychotic chipmunk. 28 reviews and i'm proud of it. I've been having a bad day. I failed my push-up test. I did 7, but my P.E. teacher only gave me 6. Eh, no big deal, but still, I'm sad. Also, I've been lagging and misspelling A LOT! Enough of my rambling. Here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**  
"Are you sure?" I ask Percy, fiddling with the cord of the microphone.  
"It's not that bad." he says. The music starts to play:

(A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope) Percy/Me  
Both:  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Percy:  
I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

Me:  
As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

Percy:  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

Both:  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Me:  
Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

Percy:  
And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

Me:  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

Both:  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Percy:  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Me:  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh  
Oh

Both:  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

"Oh my gods, Percy. You can sing?" Thalia says jokingly.  
"Kids!" We hear Sally say downstairs. Percy and I race each other down the stairs, the others at our heels.  
There were two cakes, each one foot in width, five inches in length, and at least six inches in height.  
One of them were blue. The words, 'Happy Birthday, Percy!' were written in with icing. Small blue dolphins traced the exterior of the cake, waves drawn under them.  
The other cake was golden. The word, 'Congratulations!' was also written in icing. Candy books and seaweed outlined the exterior.  
"Surprise, Seaweed Brain." I said and kissed him on the cheek.  
He smiled, eyeing the blue cake. I laughed at him. Sally and Paul sliced the cakes, and handed the out. The blue cake was Mocha Crunch. Mm… The golden cake was actually a New York Style Cheesecake. Also mm…  
Soon, the cakes were done and it was 2:32 p.m.  
"Movie time! Wahoo!" Thalia says.  
I looked over at Sally and Paul. Paul mouthed, "We'll stay here." I nod.  
"I'll drive, birthday boy." Leo says, fiddling with his keys.  
We entered his pure red Ferrari. He and Calypso sat in the front. We all sat in the back. The weather outside had a cool breeze, but the leather seats were surprisingly warm.  
It was a short ride to the movie theater. Thalia and I paid for tickets.  
"So, what's the movie called?" I ask as we walk in.  
"'Hunger Games: Catching Fire.'" she replies, eating her popcorn feverishly.  
The movie starts and we all settle down, going in all different directions. I grab Percy's hand and we take our seats. My hand releases his and he drapes an arm over my shoulders. My head rests on his shoulder.  
Someone sits to my left. The idiot who I flipped last week. I shuffle closer to Percy.  
Throughout the entire movie, there were no glares, no hair-touching, and no talking. It felt awkward, but I lived through it. When the movie ended, everyone went to the restroom except me. I was looking out to the people passing by, giving them smiles, which the returned. Someone pinned me to the wall. Their hands were stronger than Percy's.  
"How many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone, David?" I asked harshly, rising my leg, but he didn't see what I was doing.  
"As many times as you want, baby." he replies.  
"Don't call me that." I say, rising my leg and hitting him hard on the soft spot.  
"For your information," I say, doing my signature move (flipping me hair back), "I have a boyfriend."  
I walk away from him, who was rubbing the spot I hit.  
Katie, head of the nature club at school, and who saw what happened to David last week, gaped at me. She said nothing, though.  
"What'd you do to David this time?" Luke asks.  
"I kicked where it hurts."  
Luke grimaced. "Look, I know your doing it for your safety, but he's still my brother."  
"Then, tell your brother to leave me alone. He's stalking me."  
"How'd you know that?" he asks.  
"I was in the girls restroom. He was hiding in the trash can."  
"Well, you guys carry on. I have to take that idiot back home." I laughed as he took his brother by the ear and lead him to David's car.  
Soon, we piled into the car once again and drove everyone home.  
When we, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Percy, and I, reached the mansion, I crashed into the couch.  
"Get up, Owl-Head." Thalia says.  
"No…" I moan.  
"Get up or I take all, and I mean all, of your books."  
I jump up quickly.  
"You, me." she says, "My tree."  
I nod, whipping my hair back in a ponytail.  
"What?" I ask as we climbed through the fence.  
"It's about my aunt."  
"Which one? Artemis or Hestia?" I ask.  
"Artemis."  
"Oh, what about?" We take a seat by the stream.  
"She wants me to join the Hunters."  
I remembered the Hunters. 12 to 16 year old girls, who are really good at archery, would travel the United States with Aunt Artemis. They may sound awesome, one flaw. No boys.  
"What did you say?" I ask.  
"I didn't answer. I didn't know what to do with Luke and all."  
"Remember when Aunt Artemis came?"  
She nods.  
"She asked to join her. I didn't answer. But that was when I was 13."  
"What do I do?"  
"Do the safe thing. Wait."  
"Wait for what?"  
"Wait until…Um…Wait until your ready to join her?"  
"What about Luke?"  
"Time will tell you the answer."  
"I hate it when you do that to me."  
"Annabeth!" Percy's voice rings.  
I sigh. "Talk to you later?"  
She nods and I leave.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Suggestions for future chapters please. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**ANSWERING MY PREVIOUS QUESTION! (What would you do if you were on the quest of the seven?)**

**Say, "You guys fight, I hide in the corner and find some Greek fire. Got it? 'Kay."**

**Ya, I'm a wimp.**

**REAL QUESTION TIME!**

**Your favorite weapon: Spear, javelin, sword, dagger, bow and arrows, etc. (From the seven and naturally)**

**Me: I love Piper's katopris! Naturally, I like daggers.**


	17. Chapter 13

**Hello, wonderful readers. Reviewers: Dave the psychotic chipmunk, WisegirlAnnabethChase. Okay, 30 reviews! I got straight A's today. Whoa! I'm so happy, but this is a short, sad, confusing chapter. Here's the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**  
"Whatcha want, Seaweed Brain?" I ask and plop down on the couch.  
"I wanted to give you this." he reached into his pocket and handed me a velvet box.  
"What's this for?"  
"I have no idea. Leo came up to me before I got in and said, 'Here. I made it. Give it to Annabeth."'  
"Typical Leo."  
I opened the box and gasped.  
Inside the box was a golden necklace. Diamonds ringed the chain. A silver owl, which looked really realistic, hung at the bottom.  
"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." I repeated over and over. "What's this for?"  
"I don't know. But if he's flirting with you, I'll give him a good smack." I laughed.  
"I think it was a…" I looked over at the clock. "Five hour anniversary present from you to me."  
"Oh…"  
"I'll call him to say thank you."  
"You have his number?"  
"No, I have Calypso's."  
I walk outside and dial the number.  
"Hello?" Calypso asks.  
"Hey, Calypso."  
"Oh, hey, Annabeth. What's up?"  
"I wanted to thank Leo from the necklace."  
"Oh, Percy told you Leo made it?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"That idiot! He wasn't suppose to say that. Ugh."  
I laughed. "Well, tell him I said thanks."  
"'Kay, bye!"  
"Bye!"  
The call ended and I put on my necklace.  
I could hear cries at the other side of the fence. Thalia hasn't moved from her tree.  
"Thalia?" I asked and climbed through the fence. Her eyes were stained with tears.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I-I go-got a ph-phone call from t-the hos-pi-pital." she stuttered.  
"And?"  
She murmured something couldn't hear. I put my head closer to her head, which was buried in her hands.  
It was muffled but I heard: "Luke and David are in the hospital."  
I stood stiff. "Percy!" I called.  
He came rushing out with a worried expression. "What happened?" he asks.  
"You, me, Thalia. Hospital. Now."  
Quickly, we rushed to the hospital, the only one in this part of New York.  
Thalia and Percy took a seat.  
"Luke and David Castellan."  
The receptionist says, "Room 27."  
I nod.  
"Come on, guys." I say and wave them over.  
We head to room 27.  
David and Luke were in casts. Next to David, sat a girl. I recognized her. Allison, a member of the book club. Her long, raven-black hair fluttered freely, and her brown eyes were as warm as coffee.  
"Allison?" I ask. "What are you doing here?" She pointed to David.  
"I called the ambulance. I took at taxi here." She started stroking David's sandy hair softly.  
I smiled.  
"Where did you find them?"  
"I was waking near the park when I saw this crazy black car hurdling toward them. The guy past a red light when Luke was driving."  
Luke was covered in blood. His electrocardiogram was beating slowly, threatening to go flat.  
"So, why is Luke all bloody and David is not?"  
"I don't know." I saw tears forming in her eyes.  
Thalia on the other hand, had tears streaming down her face. Percy was stroking her back.  
"Thalia." Allison says. "It's alright."  
"No! It's not alright!" she yells. Luke's electrocardiogram started to go slower and slower.  
"Doctor!" Percy yells.  
A woman with the tag that said, 'Tara' walked in. She saw the problem and called in some back-up. They started pumping Luke's chest franticly.  
"One, two, three!" they pumped and repeated.  
Luke's heart rate slowed until it was nothing.  
"No!" Thalia yells. "Did you even try?!" Percy pulled her away. David's eyes fluttered open.  
"Great." I muttered. "They were right. Good people have the rottenest luck."  
David smiled up at me, and I could see Allison start to cry. He hadn't noticed her. It was obvious that she liked him, but he just acted as if she never existed.  
"Hey, Annabeth?" she asks as I walk out of the room.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I stay at your place for a while? We need to talk."  
"Um…Sure?"  
"Thanks." we head to the Percy's car.  
Thalia yelling, "Why!" in the back seat.  
"You sit in the front." Allison says. "I'll get a hold of Thalia."  
I nod and we get in the car.  
Percy mouths, "Thank you" and we drive home. During the ride, Allison whispered some things in Thalia's ears. Soon, Thalia fell asleep.  
"What did you do?" I ask, twisting my body to face Allison.  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
We reached home, and I pulled Allison to Thalia's tree. Percy carries Thalia upstairs to the room.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask, climbing through the fence once again. The fall breeze hit my face.  
"David."  
"Oh…What about?"  
"How do I get him to notice me?" she asks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He pretends like I'm not there. I practically saved his life and he doesn't even look at me. What do I do? Dye my hair blonde an wear grey contacts?"  
"No, no. You look fine. You're an awesome person, Allison. You don't need to change for that jerk."  
She leaned her head toward the tree, and sniffled as a single tear slipped down her face.  
"I liked him since 7th grade."  
"Three years?"  
She nods.  
"You know what? I tell him how amazing you are. If he doesn't listen to me and if he keeps flirting with me, I swear I will beat him for the 3rd time."  
She laughed. "Thanks Annabeth. I'll call my dad to pick me up. Oh, tell Percy happy birthday for me." After that, she headed out to the front. I locked the door, and headed up to the girls' room.  
Thalia sat there in a sea of tissues.  
"On the bright side, you can answer Aunt Artemis."  
"Your right. Also, I ran out of tissues. Can you bring me some?"  
"'Kay." I say, heading to the restroom to get another box. I walk to the room and hand Thalia her tissues.  
Sally climbed upstairs and gasped.  
"Thalia!" she shrieked. "What happened?"  
"Luke died." she sniffles.  
Sally's eyes grew wide. "And no one's told me anything?"  
"No…" I answer.  
"Does Luke's parents know?"  
We shrug.  
"I'll call them, then." she says, heading downstairs.  
"What are we gonna do now?" I ask.  
"Ask Sally if I can join the Hunters, tell Aunt Artemis, pack, and leave."  
"Just like that? Aren't you telling your brother?"  
"I'll do that now." she says, getting up. "Jenna!"  
The housemaid and cook came upstairs. Unlike when we were little, she had a bony frame and gray hair.  
I felt bad for her.  
"May you please clean this?" Thalia says, leaving the room, not waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, Ma'am." She started picking up the tissues with her bony fingers.  
"It's okay, Jenna." I smile at her. "I'll do it." I help pick up the tissues and shoot them to the trashcan in the corner.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." she says.  
"Please, you can call me Annabeth."  
"Thank you, Annabeth." she smiles, as if she liked my name, and left the room.  
"What!" I heard Jason yell from the other room.  
I ran over there.  
Jason and Thalia were in a heated argument. Percy pulled me back.  
"What about Goode?" Jason asked. "What about your friends?"  
"I won't go to Goode. And one of my 'friends' just died on me!"  
"It wasn't his fault!"  
"Whoa!" Paul says as he and Sally enter the room. "What's happening here?"  
"Thalia wants to join the Hunters." Jason says.  
"What about school?" Sally asks.  
"I'll go to school with the rest of the Hunters."  
"Your constantly moving, the Hunters don't even go to school. Education comes before a mere boy."  
I walked out of the room, Percy following behind me. The argument continued behind us.  
"Where's Hazel?" I ask.  
"I haven't seen her since we got home from the movie theater."  
"Well, let's find her!"  
Percy and I scout the girls' room, backyard, front yard, kitchen, living room, and the game room. Finally, we reach the library. Hazel was peacefully reading about minerals and gems.  
"Hazel?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"  
"Reading…" She flipped the page.  
"Didn't you hear the argument?"  
"Huh? What argument?"  
"Thalia's gonna join the Hunters and all that because Luke died."  
"Luke died?"  
"Yes."  
"Gods, I have got to catch up."  
"What a birthday this is…" Percy murmurs and I nudge him.  
We tell her about what happened since the movie theater and she nods intently.  
"Well, let's go downstairs. It's dinner, and I'm hungry." And we head downstairs.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Suggestions for future chapters would be awesome. Told you it was short, sad, and confusing.**

**QUESTION TIME! (Well, not really...)**

**Create a cool weapon and name it. **

**Me:**

**Sword; Midnight; Black Imperial Gold(I don't care if that doesn't exist. It exists in my world.)**

**As black as midnight, not a nightmare. A skull in the center that can show any monster's worst nightmare. **


	18. AN: Excuses

**Hey, people of the world. It's really late and i have school tomorrow so i'm gonna make this quick. Reviewers: OrchidBow and AnnabethChase712. Thank you. I know the last chapter was terrible, but in my defense, I was in a happy mood, and i don't feel like changing that chapter. I'm to lazy. The reason why i made that chapter was because in the book, Luke dies on Percy's birthday. Bad timing to be happy. I wish my friends didn't turn reliable and start criticizing me like before. They are the reason why i wrote this story anyway. And i am never, EVER, going to quit on a story until i finish it.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Are you a...**

**Demigod (PJO/HOO)**

**Wizard (Harry Potter) **

**Whovian (Docter Who)**

**Walking Dead fan (Sorry, don't know what they're called.)**

**Narnian (Narnia)**

**Tribute (Hunger Games)**

**Medieval (Any medieval books)**

**Me: 75% Demigod, 25% Medieval**


	19. Chapter 14

**Hello again. Gods, this has been a confusing week. My emotions have been mixed up like the gods and goddesses put my feeling in a box and shook it. I know the other chapter was terrible, and to make it worse, this chapter is short. I'm trying to update everyday, and on Thursdays, I have to go to N.E.H,S., an after school club. Reviewers: **

**Guest (To answer your question, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth are now 17, everyone else is now 16.)**

**Dave the psychotic chipmunk**

**Guest**

**LiveLoveLaugh378**

**Percabethforever **

**LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase**

**firefly9917**

**I'm starting to memorize your names now. Thank you for reviewing everyone! 41 reviews now. If you want me to read your story, just review or PM me the title or link. Here's the story. **

**Annabeth's POV**  
(5 months after Luke had died. Thalia ran away and joined the Hunters, only visiting when Sally and Paul are gone. Sally and Paul are in a meeting in California for Sally's new book. It's January, still winter break. Jason and Nico went to Jupiter Academy for a week long tutoring trip. Hazel had went, too, to Jupiter Academy to help tutor people.)  
"Percy…" I whisper, knocking lightly on his door. When I enter, he was drooling slightly. I laughed and sat on Nico's bed, which was to his left.  
"Percy…" I whisper, stroking his hair. "Wake up."  
He groans. "Why…"  
"Did you forget what today was?"  
He jumps up. "Holy s-"  
"No, no, no. No cussing. EVER!"  
"Your no fun, Wise Girl."  
"Glad to hear it." I smile and walk back to my room. Piper and Calypso are there.  
"Leo, Frank! Go upstairs."  
"'Kay!" I heard Leo say, footprints climbing up the stairs.  
"So, Annabeth." Piper says, studying my closet.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"How do you wanna go? Casual or dress?"  
"Casual! It's winter and New York."  
"Ugh, fine." She tosses out the blue sundress. I still remember that day when I flipped David. I took this time to study them. Calypso wore an auburn t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Piper being Piper, wore her usual snowboarding jacket, brown t-shirt, and a pair of red jeans.  
"Oh! How about this?" Calypso says, holding up: A grey blazer, a white tank top, and a pair of brown jeans.  
"Yeah," I say, "I'll take it."  
Piper pouts, and I go to the bathroom to change.  
By the time I was done, everyone was downstairs. Quickly, I grabbed the green bow on my dresser. Leo, wearing his usual suspenders, greasy shirt, and jeans, was cracking up, falling on the floor in the process. Frank, wearing an 'I'm A Panda Lover!' t-shirt and jeans, was trying to hold his laughter. Percy, wearing all blue, was twirling his car keys.  
"Let's go!" I yell, running out the door, swiping Percy's keys.  
"Hey!" he yells, catching me and twirling me. I laugh. I give him the keys and we jump into the car.  
"Here's the address." Piper says, taking a paper out of her pocket.  
Percy types it in the GPS. The drive was a soothing quiet.  
When we arrive, I study the house. It was a whitish-blue. The roof was tinted with frost. The grass grew up to my ankle. There was a bench in the front porch. I went up to the door, my friends behind me, and doorbell.  
Allison opened the door and smiled.  
"Happy birthday!" we say and I hand her the box.  
"Thank you, Annabeth." she takes it gingerly and signals us to come in. There weren't many people, but there was Rachel, Malcolm, the Stolls, and David. Everytime I see him, I choke. Not because of disgust, but of sadness. He just reminded me so much of Luke. He was kinder since he and Allison got together. His 'cruel' eyes brightened when ever he saw her. It looked like Luke and Thalia. The problem now was that Thalia promised never to date, and Luke was dead.  
"Are you okay?" Percy asked, rubbing a tear of my face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, jerking away from him. He frowns. I sit down on the couch opposite to Rachel.  
"So," she asks, "do you think Nico, Jason, and Hazel are fine at Jupiter Academy?"  
"Yeah." I say, running a hand through my hair. "Hazel told me about a kid she's tutoring over there. The name's Octavian."  
Rachel says. "So, how's he doing?"  
"Hazel keeps telling me, 'He's freaking me out, Annabeth. Everytime I come to tutor him, he offers me a teddy bear, says never mind, cuts it to shreds, then says, The end is near."'  
"Well, that's creepy."  
"Yeah."  
The rest of the party wasn't much. Just food, talking, movies, and present opening. When she opened Calypso's present, she gasped.  
A handkerchief. Yes, a handkerchief. She had always loved them, so she made her one.  
Calypso had a gift of weaving, so she made the silver silk sheet. A green leaf was embroidered in the middle. Outlining the sheet, were strands of braided gold. Blue flowers were sewed into the corners.  
Next came Rachel's gift: A necklace.  
The chains were golden, the pendent was a crystal. The words, "Kindness is the language that the deaf can hear and the blind can see."  
The Stolls, Percy, and Frank did last minute gift finding, so they just have her money.  
Malcolm gave her a hand carved bow and arrow. The name 'Allison' engraved on the bow. Everyone knew that Allison loved archery. He covered his hands to hide the splinters and calluses.  
Leo, David, and my gift came next: a heart shaped keychain. She stared in confusion.  
"Press the button on the left." I say, closing the lights.  
She gaped at the ceiling. In green, her favorite color, it said, "For beautiful eyes, look for the best in others; for beautiful lips, speak only the words of kindness; and for poise, walk for the knowledge that your never alone."  
"Oh my god." Allison says, a hand at her mouth. The lights open and the keychain turns off.  
"That's not all." Leo says proudly, opening a hatch in the chain. A chain comes out and the keychain turns to a bracelet.  
David kissed her cheek, and she blushes.  
"Thanks, guys." She says.  
After a few more hours of chaos, we all went home.  
"So," I ask, laying on my bed, "what are we-"  
I was interrupted by a doorbell.  
"I got it." I say, running downstairs.  
I opened the door and regret it. Suddenly, I remembered: _"She wants to kill you. Run Annabeth."_  
"Hello, Annabeth." Helen says.  
"How do you know where I live?" I ask, backing away.  
_"She wants to kill you. Run Annabeth."_ The words rang in my head over and over.  
"Who're you talking to, Wise-" He walks down the stairs, seeing the situation. I flash him a quick pleading look.  
"Who are you?" Percy asks, wrapping a protective arm around my waist.  
"Oh, Mr. Jackson. I see my step-daughter hasn't told you much about me." She puts force on the words 'step-daughter.' She extends her hand. "Helen. Helen Chase."  
When Percy didn't shake it, Helen puts her hand down, and Percy's grip tightens.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly.  
"Why does there have to be a reason for me to come here?"  
"There has to be a reason. You haven't came by in nine years."  
"There isn't a reason." She steps forward, something behind her back. Percy jerks me away. Afterwards, everything was blurry and black. He had gripped me to hard.  
"Help!" I yelped.

**A/N: Good,bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Suggestions for future chapters would be awesome. This was a terrible chapter, I know. Though, I would love your feedback. Tomorrow, I will update, 'cause I don't have homework. Meek! Only 1,343 words!**


	20. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. As you may know,it was raining. Also, I got locked out of my account for a little, and I needed a way to get in. So, yeah. 42 reviews! Thank you, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb! Yay.**

**Percy's POV**  
"Annabeth," I cried to her, "please."  
We were in the hospital once again. I had accidentally gripped her hard enough to leave a bruise and make her black out. That and, Helen had pierced her stomach with a butter knife.  
"Annabeth…" I repeated, holding her hand. It wasn't a deep cut, but she should've woken up 20 minutes ago like the doctor said.  
I heard a cough, but Annabeth laid still. The sound didn't come from her. The cough came again. It sounded utterly familiar. I turned around.  
There she was. Short, spiky, black hair. Electric blue eyes. Silver clothing.  
"Thalia?" I said, coming up to hug my cousin, who returned it. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came home and I saw blood on the floor. Came as soon as I could find the hospital." she replied, rubbing her arm.  
"How did you get here? We all know you can't drive. Remember when Uncle Apollo let you drive when you were 13?"  
"Shut up, Percy. That was highly illegal. There are people here who can still call the police. Anyway, Aunt Artemis took me home. I came here running. Also, the Hunters are cleaning the blood on the floor."  
"Okay…" I turned my attention to Annabeth. She kept blinking, but her eyes were closed.  
"Annabeth?" Thalia asks.  
She murmurs in response.  
Thalia walks up, held Annabeth's back, and pushed her in the sitting position. Her eyes were still closed.  
"There's a spider on your bed." Thalia says.  
Annabeth jumps up, eyes wide, and screams.  
"Relax, Annabeth." I say, rubbing her back.  
"Thanks for getting me out of my stiff state."  
"Why'd you do that?" I ask Thalia.  
She just shrugged. "I used to do that when I need her out of bed."  
"So," Annabeth asks, sitting back on her bed, "how's the Hunters."  
"Great!" she replies excitedly. "We went to California, too. Went to Jupiter Academy for a few days to rest. Luckily, we didn't run into Sally and Paul."  
"They're not mad anymore, Thalia." I tell her. "Mom always gets reports about you from Aunt Artemis."  
"Good or bad?"  
"I'm not saying anything." I smile and she punches me lightly on the shoulder. Though, her 'light' means 'I'm-going-to-break-shoulder.' Learned that the hard way.  
"When can I go home?" Annabeth whines.  
"Doctor said a week." I reply.  
"A week?!" she shrieks. "But school starts in three days, Percy!"  
"Your only gonna miss four days."  
"Exactly. I'm going to bruise my attendance record. Also, I start on Friday."  
"So?"  
"'So?'" Annabeth exclaims.  
(A/N: A little background. It's Friday, January 18, Allison's birthday. Nico, Hazel, and Jason are coming back at Monday, January 21, the day before Nico's birthday, [Yes, Nico's birthday is really on January 22.] and when school starts.)  
"I'll give you all your homework. You could do it here."  
"You won't leave me here with the spiders, right?" she asks.  
"I promise I will not leave you with the spiders."  
"Anyway," Thalia butts in, "I got to go. Aunt Artemis is in the lobby and the Hunters are waiting." She waves good-bye and we are left alone.  
Annabeth and I talk for a while about nothing in particular.  
"You have a horse?" she asks. "And you never told me?"  
"Actually, three. Jason, Hazel, and I. Jason has Tempest. Hazel has Arion. I have Blackjack."  
"Tell me about them." She hugs her knees.  
"Tempest looks like your eyes. Gray and stormy. He constantly glaring at Hazel and I as if it could shoot us with lightning. Arion looks like milk chocolate. He's the fastest of the horses. Though, I think he cusses more than I do."  
"Well, then, Percy. That's a whole lot of cussing then."  
I ignore her comment. "Blackjack is as black as midnight. He runs so smoothly, he runs like he's flying."  
She laughs and I check the clock: 7:32  
"I have to go, Wise Girl. See you on Saturday."  
"Bye, Percy." I kissed her quickly and left the room.  
The parking lot was vacant except for the employees' cars. I entered my car and started to drive home. My thoughts swirled around my head: school, my cousins and friends, Helen, the conversation with Annabeth. For some reason, everything revolved around her.  
The house was clean and empty. No Hunters, no people, no blood. Not even Jenna was here.  
I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed. The sheets felt cold. Usually, I would sleep late and watch something with Annabeth, but there was no Annabeth. I sighed, laid down face-first into my pillow, and fell asleep.  
The next day, I went over to Annabeth's hospital room with a fruit basket in hand.  
"Hey, Anna-" A black haired woman was talking to Annabeth. A grayish-black dog lay at her feet.  
'This hospital allows dogs?' I thought.  
The woman and Annabeth talked to each other like they were old friends. When I had entered the room, both of them turned to look at me. The woman had stormy gray eyes like Annabeth, too.  
"Hey, Percy." Annabeth says.  
"Ah," the woman said, "you must be Perseus Jackson. I'm Athena, Annabeth's mother. Please do not call me by my last name. I don't use it."  
I dropped the basket on the bedside table.  
"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the dog.  
"That," Athena says, "is Mrs. O'Leary. Annabeth's cousin, Daedalus, had gotten in a terrible accident when making an amusement park maze. He wanted Annabeth to keep her."  
Annabeth strokes Mrs. O'Leary's head.  
"Why are you not mad?" I ask Athena.  
"Why am I not mad at what?"  
"That I'm dating your daughter and that she is living with us, and not with you in Greece. Aren't you and my dad enemies?"  
"Oh, heavens, no. Your father is mad at me, for I am the one who had beat him in the company land competition. Also, for I, being the mature one, have no anger towards your father."  
"Wow," I say, "you are Annabeth's mom."  
"Well, I must be going. Athens Incorporated can not tend itself. Take care of Mrs. O'Leary!" With that, she left.  
"Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary barks.  
"It seemed like you were interested in talking to my mom rather than me." Annabeth pouts.  
I had the nerve to laugh.  
"It was nice knowing your real mother wouldn't kill me for being with you." I grab her hand.  
"Your sweet, Percy." She kissed me gently.  
"I heard that Caly-" I started, but two shrieks made me jump. I turn back.  
Calypso and Piper had worried and excited expressions on their face.  
"We saw everything." Piper says.  
"Well," Calypso says, "we saw you guys kiss."  
"Anyway," Piper says, their expressions turn serious, "what happened?"  
"Helen happened." Annabeth replies. "Where's Rachel?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dare took her shopping for new school stuff." Calypso answers. "Rachel seemed pretty upset when she told us."  
"Oh!" Piper says, taking something out of her bag. "Rachel wanted to give you this.  
A blue box. The words, 'For your troubles' was written on the top with marker.  
Annabeth opened it and laughed. A blue plastic hairbrush.  
"Great," I said, "something else you can hit me with."  
We all laugh.  
"So," Piper continues, "tell us everything."  
We, Annabeth and I, tell her what happened from Helen, to Thalia, to now. They listen, nodding intently.  
"Okay." Calypso says. "So Annabeth can't go to school until Friday."  
Annabeth nods.  
Piper asks: "Can someone stab me in the stomach? I don't wanna go to school."  
We laugh.  
"Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary, who was under the bed, barked. She came out. I almost forgot she was here.  
"Aw…" Piper and Calypso start petting her. "What's her name?"  
"Mrs. O'Leary." Annabeth replies.  
"Your dog's Irish?" Calypso asks.  
"No. She's just a large boxer and basset mix."  
"We can take her home for you." Piper says.  
"How can you get in the house?" I ask.  
Piper twirls some keys. "Jason gave me the keys to your house."  
"Uh…Okay?" I ask.  
Afterwards, they go and take Mrs. O'Leary home.  
"We're alone again." I tell her.  
"You just noticed?" We laugh.  
"Hey, Percy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you hand me some raspberry-cranberry juice?"  
"Since when did you like raspberry-cranberry juice?"  
"Since this morning when my mom gave me some."  
I see a raspberry-cranberry juice box on the counter and toss it to her. She catches it perfectly.  
"Thanks." She takes a sip.  
We talk again, reminding each other of different memories.  
By the time it was lunch, I left.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Suggestions for future chapters would be awesome. Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. I will probably update tomorrow. If you could, please send me a link about Sochi, Russia. Gotta make a report to my teacher. Well, i asked for it.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Fears?**

**Me: Heights. I'm a child of Hades for the gods' sake! **

**Even though, I'm a child of Athena, I'm not afraid of spider much. I kill them easily, but everyday, there's a new one.**


	21. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. I haven't eaten lunch or breakfast because I care about writing this. I'm really tired, so that's why this might suck. Thank you, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb and AnnabethChase712 for reviewing. Here's the story.**

**Percy's POV**  
(Monday, January 21)  
"Hey, Percy." Drew says. I was peacefully walking the halls of Goode, shoving Annabeth's homework in my bag, when Clown-Face came up to me. Seriously, her make up was so thick, if a cannon fired at her face, her make-up would protect her.  
"Leave me alone, Drew." I say, pushing her out of my way. Rude gesture? Yeah, I know.  
"Why?"  
"Because I've had a girlfriend."  
"Since when?"  
"Since August! August 18."  
She gave me a confused expression.  
"My birthday…"  
She wasn't paying attention to me.  
"Ugh. Why am I wasting my time with you, anyway?" I say, running out of the halls an into the parking lot, where my friends and cousins (not Thalia, of course) were waiting.  
"Where were you?" Nico yells. "You ten minutes late!"  
"Drew got me stuck in the hallway. And, I was in biology. So far from the exit."  
"Yeah, yeah." Jason says, waving his hand dismissively. "Stop your blabbering and lets go home."  
"Where's Leo and Calypso?" I ask, stepping into the car.  
"They went home." Hazel says. "Frank, Piper, and Rachel are staying for a while."  
"'Kay." I say, driving home.  
At home, I tell my cousins: "Can you watch the house and the dog?"  
"Sure." they reply in unison. They knew I visited Annabeth a lot, and about Mrs. O'Leary. They have seen Annabeth last night, too. (They arrived early.)  
Quickly, I slung my bag over my shoulder, careful not to spill the papers, and drive to the hospital.  
"Hey, Annabeth." I walk into the room to see a sleeping Annabeth, and take out my phone. Quickly, I took a picture. That woke Annabeth up.  
"What the helicopter are you doing?" she asks. **(A/N: My cousin says 'What the helicopter.')**  
"Nothing…" I lie. "Just checking on my wonderful girlfriend."  
She studies me. "Your lying, give me your phone."  
I groan and give her my phone. She deletes the picture.  
"You're not fun." I pout.  
"Come here, Seaweed Brain." she says, arms outstretched.  
When I lean over to hug her, she punches me in the gut. When I tried to scream, she muffled me with a kiss.  
She laughs at me.  
"Now," she says seriously, "give me my homework."  
I groan once again, and give her her homework.  
For a few hours, we worked on homework, occasionally joking around. Soon, a nurse gave Annabeth dinner, and harshly told me to go home.  
"See you tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.  
"See you tomorrow." I reply, kissing her lightly.  
When I reach home, everyone was sprawled on the floor, complaining that Annabeth wasn't here to help them with homework.  
"Guys," I say, grabbing a blue cookie, "it's already six o'clock. Take a break and eat dinner."  
Everyone agreed and sat down. Annabeth's chair stayed empty, and I sighed.  
Jenna had made us turkey, mash potatoes, and gravy. (I don't think I need to say it was blue anymore.) Everyone ate gratefully, making jokes. It was about seven when everyone left.  
"And I have to sleep alone tonight…" Hazel sighed.  
Oh, yeah. Thalia's with the Hunters and Annabeth was in the hospital. Jason and I gave Nico a go-with-your-sister look. He glared and followed his sister to the girls' room.  
"So," Jason says, flopping on his bed, "how's Annabeth?  
"She's doing great. The rotten nurse told me to go home. How's Jupiter Academy?"  
"Boring…" he yawned. "A guy named Octavian ran around in circles with a teddy bear saying, 'The end is near! The end is near!'"  
I laughed.  
"Who tutored you and Nico?"  
"A girl named Gwen tutored Nico…and Reyna tutored me."  
"Reyna?"  
"Yeah," he scratches his head, "she's the daughter of Principal Bellona…"  
"Sucks for you."  
"Night." he says.  
I decided it was my turn to sleep, too. Problem was, a large tongue licked my cheek.  
"Gah!" I yelled, causing Jason to jump.  
"What happened?" he yelled.  
"Oh, just O'Leary."  
"She looks hungry."  
"Come with me to feed her, then."  
He groaned. "Let's go."  
We headed downstairs, looking for food to give my dog. Well, Annabeth's dog, but it's my dog, too.  
I picked up a cookie.  
"Are you going to give this to the dog?" he asks.  
"Yeah."  
"You crazy?" He ate the cookie.  
"When did you become the dog expert?"  
"Reyna told me about her dogs, Argentum and Augentum (don't know how to spell that either)."  
"So, what do we feed her?"  
"Apples, peanut butter…" He starts rambling of things Mrs. O'Leary could eat, but I heard 'Blah, blah blah…'  
"Fine! I'll give her an apple."  
"Gotta slice it. No blue." he says.  
"What?! No blue food?"  
"I'll do it." he says, grabbing the apple and slicing it easily.  
"Now," he puts the slices in the plastic bowl, "feed this to the dog."  
I whistle.  
"Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary comes.  
"Here, girl." I pat her head and feed her the apples.  
"Can I go to sleep?" Jason asks.  
"Let's go." We leave Mrs. O'Leary to eat her apples.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Suggestion for future chapters please.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Are you Roman or Greek?**

**Me: I'm sorry, Greeks, but I'm a Roman. I'm not that fun, (According to my friends. Wow, I need new friends...) but I am kinda strict and bossy. Don't hate me! You don't know me fully yet. By the way, you might know a lot about me during the entire story. Maybe you've already noticed...**


	22. AN: Books

**Hey, guys or girls. Sorry, can't update from here to Friday. I have to read TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY Jay Asher, A Brief History of Time by Stephen W. Hawkings, and a library book I will get from school on Wednesday. Also, I have to do a book report on A Breif History of Time. Ugh. But being the 1-uping Athena girl I am, (don't hate me for what I just said) I'll probably finish the things quickly.**

**Additional answer to the question: Fears?**

**Hubris. **

**QUESTION TIME! (Send in questions if you want. I'm running out.)**

**Favorite PJO/HOO quote? Pick multiple if you'd like. **

**"Scrawny? Baby, I invented scrawny. Scrawny id the new sizzling-hot, and I GOT the scrawny. Narsissis? He's such a loser, even the Underworld didn't want him. He couldn't get any ghost girls to date him."  
-Leo Valdez, MOA**

**"The dam snack bar?"  
-Grover Underwood, TTC**

**ANOTHER QUESTION!**

**Am I doing a good job with the story so far?**


	23. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. Having a bad week again. I lost my homework, got charged for losing a library book (which i now owe 20 dollars) that I lost in FIRST GRADE. I'm in _ Grade now. (5-7 take a guess.) Also, I felt bad about that and vomited. Sorry if i made you sick. Anyway... 57 reviews now: Roman Daughter of Apollo, AnnabethChase712, WisegirlAnnabethChase, DaughterofLuna, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, Guest, and Daughter of Poseidon77749. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

It was Wednesday.

I've missed three days of school because of Helen. Lunch and nothing to do. The food they served me was terrible. I had to wait for dinner to get something good around here. Then, I remember something. had This morning come, my mother had given me my cousin's laptop. Quickly, I reached over and grabbed my laptop. Why did my mother come? She came 'cause she had a few more days here before she flew to Greece. The computer was amazing. Blueprints for the buildings my mom was going to make, building ideas, and a lot more documents plastered the screen.

"Ah…" I clicked on a document.

'Chinese handcuffs?' I asked/thought, turning the blueprint to see all the dimensions. For what seemed like forever, I searched through half the documents and turned the computer off. Everything looked pixilated. (Happened to me once. Clouds looked like blocks…) I shook my head. Apparently, a nurse had set down colored pencils and sheets of paper on the table. I restrained myself from drawing, but I failed, and drew a landscape. It took me about an hour to finish the drawing.

I stared at the masterpiece. A mountain, way up in the heavens, clouds surrounding the top. The sun was barely visible. A small lake lain at the bottom of the mountain, reflecting it's presence. Trees surrounded both the mountain and the lake. A mother and baby deer pranced in the background. Most things were shadowed to put dramatic effect.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"Hey, Percy." I had forgotten they had gotten out of school early.

"Whatcha got there?" he asks, trying to sneak a peek. I yank the drawing away from him and hide it under the bed, probably losing it forever. I had no idea why I just did that, but it was okay. He pouts.

"Seaweed Brain…" I say, kissing him once again.

"How's Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Fine. I tried to give her a cookie, but Jason ate it and gave her apples. I dropped off some dog food at the house earlier. Nico seems to love Mrs. O'Leary. Says it reminds him of his dad's dog, Cerberus."

"Why the name Cerberus?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, he's not a three-headed dog." He shakes his head and I laugh.

"Do you have any more pets you haven't told me about in the last nine years?"

"Well… My dad and his wife, Amphitrite, had a baby named Tyson. He has one eye in the middle of his head-"

"One, how does this relate to pets? Two, one eye? Be serious, Percy."

"One, I'm getting to that. Two, it's a disorder called Cyclopia." (**A/N: It's a real disorder. Search it if you want. I heard about this in the Philippines. Yes, I'm Asian, but I don't have those itty bitty eyes. My eyes are actually pretty big, 'cause I was born here. [California])**

"Doesn't that mean he doesn't have a nose?"

"He has a nose, but it isn't functioning right. Were getting off topic. Anyway, he has-"

"Why doesn't he live with you?"

He seemed annoyed. "He has his mother and I have mine." He kisses me again, signaling me to shut up. I do so. "Okay, he has this seahorse named Rainbow. Why the name Rainbow? 'Cause the seahorse has rainbow scales."

"Is that all?"

"Hmm…" he thinks, but all I see is seaweed, planted in his mind, swaying back and forth. I laugh and he looks up.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing…" "Well, that's it. Unless you count Aunt Artemis' huskies." We stay silent for a while.

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask him. His eyes avert to the paper, and smiles. Picking up a piece of paper and a colored pencil, he starts to draw, leaving me in silence once again.

"How about homework, Seaweed Brain?"

"We don't have any today." He glanced up for a second and looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. D says no homework."

"Our grumpy, old principal said no homework? Why?"

"Got in a sad mood. His son, Castor (Was it Caster or Pollux?) died recently. Pollux and Dakota don't seem pretty happy either."

I remember Castor. Sweet boy addicted to Gatorade. Pollux was addicted to cider. Dakota had a problem with kool-aid. He looked like a vampire. Anyway, Castor would go around school with Miranda Gardner and hand out cookies. Even though he was kind and all, I didn't like the guy. The same goes for Luke.

"How'd he die? Seriously, to many deaths around here. Like Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, et cetera…"

"I don't know. No one wants to talk about that." I decided to change the subject.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"You." He continues.

"What?"

"I'm drawing you. See?" He hands me the paper. **(A/N: If Viria was here, I would faint. Pretend whatever Percy is drawing is Viria's. By the way, I LOVE YOUR DRAWINGS, VIRIA!)**

"What's with the battle scars?"

"Nico's rubbed off on me…" I laugh at him.

"Knock knock…" Rachel stepped in. "Wow, my vision was right. Though, it had been at least five months or something…"

"Where's everyone else?" Percy asks.

"Downstairs. The doctor said you could come out two days early!"

I gasp. "Why?"

"I was didn't wanna listen to him blabbering, so I came up.

"Well, then. I wanna go home." Afterwards, we left. Nothing left to say.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Suggestions please? Annabeth doesn't have much to do at the hospital. That's why this was a bit boring. I tried to do as you guys said. Again, I'm having a bad week. Also, I finished TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY. I have 2 QUESTION TIMEs here for you guys.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Favorite dead character in the PJO/HOO series.**

**2) Would it be awkward if Nico was with Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus? (You guys know what I'm talking about. If not, go to page 292 in The House of Hades. I memorized the quote an the page. *shivers*)**

**Me: **

**1) Luke. Don't ask why I asked that question, though. By the way, I would NEVER go with the giants, titans, etc. I'm with our gods.**

**2) Yes.**


	24. AN: Support!

**Hey, guys! I will update tomorrow. So you see, the school club I think I talk about, N.E.H.S., and I are making an anti-bullying video. I also finished TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY which is about a girl named Hannah Baker who did suicide because she was bullied. (Read the book, it's awesome!) I also watched a lot of bullying videos. Save yourself if you don't wanna hear about bullying. So here's my message:**

**To bullies:**

**What's your problem? Don't you know what your doing to people out there? Teenagers are cutting themselves and doing suicide because of you people. If they do something wrong, don't hurt them about it, talk to them. Why do people bully anyway? Is that your happiness? I hope not. 'Cause if your a bully, you'll have a terrible life, filled with misery and disappointment. If anything, all bullies on earth should disappear. One problem. If all bullies disappear, there will barely be any people left on earth. Yes, earth will run out of people sooner or later because of you. You bullies should feel ashamed!**

**To people being bullied:**

**It's alright. We'd all get through everything. We don't have to result to dying. If there's a bully, tell someone! Help yourself. We all have a reason to live, don't we? If you killed yourself, your not hurting them, your hurting yourself AND the people who care and love you. ****Bullies wouldn't care if you lived or died. Don't think about them. Think about people who care: Your friends, your family, GOD. He is the reason why your here. Appreciate the life He gave you. **

**To bystanders:**

**If you have eyes, don't look at the scene, look for a trusted adult! If you have a mouth, speak for the victims! If you have legs, stand up and tell someone! All of us are bystanders. Here we are, doing nothing while every 7 seconds, someone's getting bullied. We bystanders WILL make a change.  
**

**To us all: **

**Take this message and spread it. Spread hope to people that everything will get better. Help everyone who needs it. **

**Sorry I exploded. I just needed that out of my system. Review if you support anti-bullying!**


	25. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. Hope you read the previous thing. If you have ROBLOX and your name is FEARShea or SmartBMoney, i'd like to thank you.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**  
Monday. I've been to school for three days. Everyday, I would enter the class, and the teacher would come up and squeeze me.

"Today," Venus (no she isn't Piper's mom here), as she let us call her, "you guys will have to write a play with a group."

"About what?" someone shouted.

"Love and war." was all she said. Love and war?

"Go. Get a group. Boys and girls."

Bryce, the new playboy, slid next to me.

"Be in my group." he asked, winking at me. It was more of a command than a question.

"Ahem." Percy said sternly, slipping his hand in mine. I smile up at him. 'Thank you.' it said.

"I'm sorry dude." Bryce said, leaving me alone with Percy to try another girl.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

"Let's start writing that play?"

"Okay…" Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso, who, of course, was in this class with us, formed in our group.

We started writing. Only one hour for this period. Many papers were thrown on the floor. Venus was in the corner, giggling with the school gossip club. Yes, we have a school gossip club.

"How about this?" Piper asked, showing them a piece of paper.

_Setting: American Revolutionary War_

_Annabeth: *gets on stage*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): Annabeth, a colonist, didn't know if she was safe. Cannons busted and rang in her ears._

_Annabeth: *covers her ears*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): She staggered, trying to find somewhere safe to hide. A British man was following her, but neither knew each other._

_Annabeth: *gets of the stage for a while*_

_Percy: *gets on stage*_

_Narrator 2 (Jason): Percy, a British man, followed a trail. He was tracking, trying to find the man who had stole the war plans._

_Percy: *mimics tracking*_

_Narrator 2 (Jason): He had looked for hours, not knowing what he was looking for, but stopped when he got tapped on the shoulder._

_Leo: *taps shoulder* What are you doing?_

_Percy: Trying to look for the person that stole the war plans._

_Leo: Well, your going the wrong way._

_Percy: *looks up from his tracking* What do you mean?_

_Leo: Look at the tracks. *points at the ground* Those look female._

_Percy: How can you tell?_

_Leo: The footprints are smaller than a man's._

_Percy: *shakes his head* I'm still going._

"Wow," I say, "that's alright Piper, but it needs to be longer."

"Well, duh." she replies.

The bell rings.

"See you after school. We can work at your house." She shoulders her bag, Calypso and Jason following her to the next class. Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico had biology next. That leaves Percy and I to go to our last class. P.E.

We made our way through the halls and into the gym.

"Your early, cupcakes." Coach Hedge says, swishing his bat. We never played baseball, but he just loved his bat. "Take a seat."

Percy and I sat down at the benches, waiting for Coach Hedge to say something. More and more students filled the room.

"Today," he said, "we will do some fighting." We heard a few groans.

"And I will pick partners." More groans. Coach scowled, picking up his clipboard and yelling names.

"Percy Jackson and Bryce James… Drew Tananka and Katie Gardener… Jake Mason and Tyrone Jennings…"

'Where was my name?' He kept going on and on with the names. Finally, mine came.

"… Annabeth Chase and Lillian Xander…" He continued with the list.

Lillian Xander. This has to be a mistake. If you touched her, she would complain about how much it hurt, but when she's in a fight, she's serious.

Lillian smirked at me, flipping her auburn hair. She stole my move! She strolled over to me, saying: "Hello, Annabelle." Did I mention she's the niece of Mr. D? Well, she is.

"It's Annabeth." I scowled.

Her father, Apollo, never took care of her. So, Dionysus takes care of her. Though, she wasn't sad that her cousin died. That's messed up.

"You must pin your partner down for at least 3 seconds. I've already taught you how to fight, so go ahead." Coach blows his whistle.

"Are you ready to fight?" she asks innocently.

"Whenever your ready, Princess." We both get in position, circling each other, following each others steps.

She takes a swing, but I duck and swipe her from below, causing her to fall. She was quick with getting up. Too quick that I couldn't pin her down.

I analyze her moves. Her left arm shrugs when she hits with her right hand and vise versa. Her right knee buckles when she's about to kick.

Lillian's left arm shrugs, and she hits me, causing all the air in my lungs to escape. I fall. I had analyzed for too long. She had pinned me down.

She helps me up. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I just need some air."

"Sorry about that." She's nice for someone who doesn't care about family dying. We sit on the bleachers with everyone else. Percy and Bryce were the last ones standing. I watch intently. Meanwhile, boys were rooting for Percy. Girls for Bryce. I root for Percy.

Percy swipes at Bryce's feet, but he jumps. Bryce tries to punch Percy, but he ducks. This went on in a continuous loop. Finally, Bryce was turning weak. The crowd cheered Percy on as he took Bryce's arm and flipped him, pinning him. The students applauded. Lillian and I run down.

I hug Percy, and Lillian picks Bryce up.

"You okay?" she asks him, her face full of worry.

"Yeah," he grunted, "I'm fine." He pushes her out of the way, making her fall. Percy and I catch her.

"Jerk!" I yell.

Lillian's eyes filled with tears.

"I got this, Percy. Go to the car." He hesitated, but did so.

Lillian stands. "What's wrong with me?" We were in the girls' restroom now.

"Nothing, Lillian. That guy's a jerk."

"I mean, I try to help him, but no. He pushes me away." I had this conversation before. With Allison. If they got together, why couldn't Lillian and Bryce. I sighed.

"I had this conversation before." I comb my hair back with my hand. "With Allison."

"She's the one with Daniel, right?"

"David. Not Daniel."

We laugh.

"Anyway," I say, "I got them together. Maybe I can do the same with you and Bryce."

"Could you?" Her golden-gray eyes set to mine with hope.

"I could, and I'll try." I reply. She attacks me with a hug.

"You are officially my friend!" she exclaims.

"I gotta go home now, Lillian."

"Call me Lilly instead."

"Okay, um…Lilly." I leave her to go to the car. Boy, that was random…

"What took you so long?" Piper asks as I get in the car.

"Lillian." I buckle up and Percy starts to drive.

"You fought her?" Hazel gasped.

"No. I was helping her."

"Why?" Calypso asked.

"Bryce."

"He hit on her?" Rachel asks.

"Oh my gods, guys. How many questions are you gonna ask?"

"However many we want. Now, answer Rachel's question." Nico says.

"Bryce actually hit her."

"How?" Frank asked.

"Push."

"Why'd he push her?" Leo asked.

"I don't know."

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know something!" Jason exclaimed. "Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

"Leave her alone." Percy says.

The rest of the ride was silent. A mix of awkward and peaceful. When we reached home, we went in our groups. Group 1: Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Percy, and I. Group 2: Nico, Rachel, Hazel, and Frank.

Group 1 went to the library and Group 2 went to the girls' room. Probably just to use my books.

"Let's continue on that play…" Piper takes out a neat piece of paper. The same one we used earlier. We worked and worked and got this:

_Leo and Percy: *gets off stage for a while*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): Annabeth knocked on the closest door…_

_Annabeth: *knocks on wall*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): …trying to hide from the British man._

_Calypso: *opens the imaginary door*_

_Annabeth: *rushes in*_

_Calypso: Who and what are you? *circles Annabeth*_

_Annabeth: I am Annabeth Chase, colonist._

_Calypso: *amused face* What were you doing, running around a battle field?_

_*cannon fires*_

_Annabeth: I don't know. I stole the war plans and I know I'm being tracked._

_Calypso: Very well, stay._

_Calypso and Annabeth: *gets of stage for a while*_

_Percy and Leo: *gets on stage and mimics tracking*_

_Narrator 2 (Jason): Percy and Leo tracked the footprints to come across a tool-shed._

_Percy: What's in this?_

_Leo: *tries to open it* It's locked._

_Percy: *rolls eyes* Obviously…_

_Leo: Let's just follow the tracks._

_Percy and Leo: *gets off stage while mimicking tracking*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): The girls hid in Calypso's house, still trying to hide from the British men._

_Annabeth and Calypso: *backs against the wall*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): Footprints beat outside…_

_Percy and Leo: *comes on stage and knocks on door*_

_Calypso: Go, hide!_

_Annabeth: *gets off stage*_

_Calypso: *opens door* What do you want?_

_Percy: We have to examine your house._

"That sounds creepy…" I said.

"Fine…" Piper erases it and puts:

_Percy: Step aside Miss…_

_Calypso: Calypso._

_Leo: Your pretty…_

"Hey!" Leo says.

"You'd do that anyway, Leo." Calypso said.

"Dinner!" Jenna said. That was followed by a big 'Woof!'


	26. Chapter 19

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you henrie, Headhurts, AnnabethChase712 (the only one who commented on the bullying thing), WisegirlAnnabethChase, and my best friend, a.e.b. friend. I really appreciate you guys. This may be a little bland. Also, if you have ROBLOX, my name is IAmAnnabethChase. Please don't judge... Here's the story:**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

It was Wednesday now. Time for the play. The others were boring, short, and well…poorly acted out. Before the period, we dressed up in rags. Courtesy of Leo.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Calypso Viria. (First thing that popped in my head…)" Venus motioned to the 'stage.' We stepped up.

_The American Revolutionary War._

**(I'll skip the beginning.)**

_Percy: Was it you the one?_

_Me: *shakes my head* N-no._

_Percy: *traps me against the wall, forces my chin up, searches my eyes* Your lying._

_Me: I'm not! *cries*_

_Percy: Why should I believe you? You're a colonist! The king deserves better._

_Me: No, he doesn't. *pushes Percy out of my way* Don't you see what's happening? He's using you. Me. All of us._

_Percy: How? The king is a wonderful man._

_Me: He's forcing us to pay taxes. He's using you to fight against us. He might kill you when your done with your job. *tears stream down*_

_Percy: Why should I believe you? You colonists are pathetic! *throws hand in the air._

_Narrator 2 (Jason): Annabeth didn't know what to do. She had to make him believe her, to help her. She sat down…_

_Me: *sits*_

_Narrator 2 (Jason):…trying to think. She felt helpless. Her father was outside, fighting for the colonists' freedom. He was probably dead already._

_Me: *stands up* We colonists are not pathetic. If anything, you Loyalists are pathetic. The king is using you like a marionette._

_Percy: *With his back to me* We are not pathetic. He is not using us._

_Me: My father is out there, getting killed because of your people!_

_Percy: Why should I care?_

_Me: Be-because I… *cries in the corner of the room, banging my head against the wall*_

_Percy: *face softens and comes toward me*_

_Me: *turns around* Leave me alone! *punches him*_

_Percy: I-I-_

_Leo: Percy! They're waiting._

_Percy: *grabs my wrists* I have to take you hostage._

_Narrator 1 (Piper): They walked and walked until they saw the British camp._

_Percy and I: *walks around stage*_

_Percy: *throws my in the tent, and stands outside*_

_Me: *sees Calypso* Calypso? *scrambles to her* What happened?_

_Calypso: When I exited, that stupid boy took me and threw me in here. *cries*_

_Me: *rubs her back*_

_Leo: Sorry, Calypso. *drags Calypso of stage*_

_Calypso: *thrashes* No! *screams*_

_Me: Calypso!_

_Percy: *walks into the tent*_

_Me: *cries* What did you monsters do to her?_

_Percy: *drops plastic knife on the ground* They killed her._

_Me: But why?_

_Percy: Because she-_

_Me: Why couldn't you have killed me? I stole the plans and not her!_

_Percy: She sacrificed herself! I wished to spare you._

_Me: Why would you spare me and kill her? You monsters. She had a life!_

_Percy: I spared you because I-I…_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): Percy couldn't dare tell Annabeth his feelings. He couldn't be in love with the enemy._

_Me: Why, Percy? Huh? Why did you spare me? *stands up* Maybe your just to coward to tell-_

_Percy: *kisses me*_

_Me: *pushes him away* What's wrong with you? *wipes mouth*_

_Percy: Didn't you want to know *traps me* why I spared you? That's why._

_Me: *wipes eyes* Your people killed my father. Why do you think I would fall for you?_

_Percy: I don't think, I know._

_Me: Why would you think that?_

_Percy: Because… Your father isn't dead._

_Me: Then, where is he?_

_Percy: He's held hostage._

_Me: Bring me to him._

_Percy: I can't do that._

_Me: Why not?_

_Percy: Orders from our captain._

_Me: Your just a coward. *buries head in hands*_

_Narrator 2 (Jason): Annabeth was wishing that she would see her father, but she knew he would be executed soon._

_Percy: *scowls* Fine._

_Me: *looks up* What?_

_Percy: I'm taking you to your dad. *grabs my wrist*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): Percy and Annabeth walked around camp…_

_Percy and I: *walking around stage*_

_Jason: *gets on stage and sits down*_

_Percy: There's your dad._

_Me: *hugs Jason* Dad! (I couldn't think of anything else okay?)_

_Jason: Annabeth! *hugs me back*_

_Me: *gets up* How can I repay you for bringing me to my father?_

_Percy: I thought about what you said. I want to be a colonist._

_Jason: *gets up, putting his hand on my shoulder* Be a colonist? You are loyal to the king._

_Percy: I wasn't. I was forced. If I didn't do it, my mother, a colonist like you, would die in my presence._

_Me: *walks up* Lead us out of the camp._

_Percy: What?_

_Me: *more forcefully* Lead us out of the camp._

_Percy: *sigh* Come._

_Narrator 1 (Piper): One again they walked and walked in to the colonists' camp. The colonists aimed to shoot, but Annabeth and her father told them no._

_Percy: Now what? We're in your camp._

_Annabeth: *takes his hands* I, Annabeth Chase, fell instantly in love with the enemy._

_Percy: *smiles* I, Perseus Jackson, too, fell in love with the enemy._

_Jason: Uh… *leaves*_

_Narrator 1 (Piper): After the colonists had won the war, Percy and Annabeth had gotten married in the new, free country._

**(A/N: Sorry if that was weird an too modern.)** All of us bowed. We were ambushed with applause.

"A+" Venus repeated over and over. "A+"

We exited the class room.

"That," Piper said, "was brilliant."

"Agreed." we said.

Percy and I go to gym, talking about the play. We were early again.

"What are we doing today Coach?" I ask.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays free choice, remember?" He stops. "Annabeth forgot something? Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" I set my bag down on a bench. Percy laughs.

"Go ahead, cupcakes!" Coach shouts as kids came into the room. He started hitting us with dodge balls, but I caught one because of my awesome reflexes. Percy, on the other hand, got nailed in the head, which caused him to fall. I laughed as I helped him up.

"Dodge ball, Seaweed Brain?" I fidget with the ball.

"As long as I don't get hit in the head again…" He stumbled. I help him up again. Soon, Lillian, Katie, Jake, and Tyrone joined us for a little game, boys versus girls. It was fair because we girls weren't s weak as Drew. She would complain that she broke a nail if she even picked up a ball…

"Annabeth, catch it!" Lillian had missed Jake by an inch as it shot past him. I grabbed the ball, not hesitating to throw it. Fast is better because they'd never see it coming. I had hit Tyrone on the leg and he joined our team. One boy down, two more to go. Katie had grabbed the ball and swung it across, missing Percy by a bit. Lillian caught the ball easily and chucked it toward my direction. I jumped up, catching the ball once again, and missed Jake. Tyrone got the ball and threw it toward Lillian, catching Jake in the process.

"Come on, Percy!" Tyrone and Jake said in unison.

Percy was fast, but his reflexes were slow. The ball was tossed in my direction. I stopped. I didn't hit him because I had a plan.

"Annabeth?" Lillian asked. I didn't reply. I just stood and watched Percy jump up and down, waiting for me to throw the ball. He stopped.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. He came closer and closer… His hand waved in front of my face. Big mistake, Percy, big mistake. Slowly, I eased the ball up. His hand was still waving.

"Gotcha…" I said.

"What?" he asked, but I threw the ball at his stomach and smirked.

"Ha ha, Seaweed Brain, ha ha."

The school bell rang and we left to go home. Lillian stopped me in the hallway.

"Talk to him yet?" She fidgeted with her shirt.

"Not yet, why?"

She stood still. "He's been ignoring me all day…"

"Don't worry, Lilly. I'll talk to him." I shut my locker and leave.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**How would you react if this happened at Camp Half-Blood AND Camp Jupiter?**

**Nico: Hey, hey, you, you!**

**Percy: What?**

**Nico: I don't like your girlfriend!**

**Percy: Excuse me?**

**Nico: No way, no way! I think you need a new one!**

**Percy: Huh?...**

**Nico: Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend!**

**Leo: *comes in with guitar***

**Me: I'd be yelling at Nico to shut up because he is my brother and he is embarrassing both Hades/Pluto and Poseidon/Neptune kids. I just found that somewhere in images.**

**Here's another one:**

**Police: Where do you live?**

**Kid: With my parents.**

**Police: Where do your parents live?**

**Kid: With me.**

**Police: Where is your house?**

**Kid: Next to my neighbors house.**

**Police: Where's your neighbor's house?**

**Kid: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.**

**Police: Tell me.**

**Kid: Next to my house.**

**Ha ha ha. So that's it for now. **


	27. Chapter 20

**Reviewers: ImagineDragons, AnnabethChase712, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenB, and Headhurts. Thank you.**

**~Percy's POV~**  
Weeks past and it was now March. Annabeth had been running of to Calypso, Piper, Rachel, or Lillian's house lately. One time I had asked her what they were doing.

She replied the same each time: "Girl stuff." That frustrated me. Why doesn't she trust her boyfriend?

A few hours ago, she had slipped off again and I had nothing to do. Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo were in the game room, playing some video game. I went in and flopped on the couch. Frank, the only one not playing a video game, finally had the nerve to come up and talk to me.

"Uh… Hi." he said.

"What do you wanna do?" I groaned

"Uh…"

"Are you going to keep saying 'Uh…'?"

"Uh-I don't know."

I sighed.

"How about we go to the zoo!" he exclaimed.

"To the zoo? For a son of biker-gang leader and a brother to the meanest girl in the world, you're a real softie."

He placed his hand on his heart in an offended way. "I love animals." was all he said.

I groaned again. "Hey guys, wanna go to the zoo?"

"Sure." Nico said. "But just one more level…"

I grabbed him by the scruff on his neck and practically dragged him outside. He yelped. The others followed us.

When we reached the stairs, I told Nico, "Okay, Nico. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He gulped and ran down the stairs.

I grabbed the keys off the stand and started the car, the others following me again. Jason sat in the passenger seat. I think I should write Reserved For Blondes on that chair.

In the back, I heard them talking about a lot of different animals. Frank was talking about boars, wolves, elephants, and snakes. Leo and Nico weren't fond of animals. They'd always kick them, but Mrs. O'Leary was alright. Jason was talking about birds. And I, of course, have been talking about horses and fish, occasionally talking about seaweed.

We arrived at the closest zoo, looking at everything. Soon we split up: Me, Leo, and Frank in one group and Jason and Nico in the other.

A tour guide was talking about sea otters in the corner.

"…These are seals-" he had started, but I corrected him.

"Those are sea otters. There's a difference."

"Then explain, young man."

"The name's Percy Jackson." That made girls swoon. "Otters have dense fur to keep them warm, whereas seals have blubber."

The tour guide laughed. "That all you got?" Oh, I wasn't done.

"Seals and sea otters belong in two completely different families. Seals have the Phocidae, and otters have the Lutrinae."

"Origin?" he challenged.

"Seals: Northern and Southern California. Otters: Pacific coast of North America."

"Go Percy!" Leo, Frank, and a few girls called out.

"Go Seaweed Brain!" I heard and turned around. There she was.

"What are you doing here, Wise Girl?"

"Right now, watching you smoke this guy. Go on." Annabeth replies. Calypso and Hazel come over too. Now I have a team.

The tour guide and I continued to battle until I got tired and moved on. We saw lots of animals, constantly stating facts. Soon, we saw Jason, Piper, Nico, and Rachel and drove everyone to the mansion. Sally, Paul, and surprisingly Thalia.

"Thalia!" we yelled, giving her a hug. She had her regular hunter get up. Black clothing and silver outlines.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Came to visit my family."

Jason came up to her. "It's nice to see my older sister again."

"Thanks, Jay…" Thalia responded.

"Let's go upstairs?" Nico asked. Once again, we all ended up in the boys' room. This reminded me of playing Truth or Dare with everyone. And Luke. Luke, my role model. In P.E., we would teach me fencing. Then, BAM! That stupid Kronos guy ran over him on my birthday!

"What now?" Thalia asks.

"Truth or Dare?" Leo asks.

"Not again!" Thalia responds.

"Spin the-"

"No!"

Leo frowned. "What then?"

"Uh…" Thalia says. "How about… Fine! We'll play Truth or Dare. Anyone else agree?" She glared at us, sending mini-electric sparks down my spine. The others must have felt it too, since they nodded. I followed.

Thalia smiled. She loved things to go her way. Ever since we were kids, she would decide. 1) She's the oldest. 2) She scares us. So that's why she was Aunt Artemis' new lieutenant.

"Okay." Leo says. "You first, Thals."

"No way! You go." She yells, jumping up on a pillow. First time she didn't say anything about the 'Thals' part.

"If you insist." Leo shrugged, his mischievous grin creeping up. He faced Thalia. "Thalia?"

"Truth." She crossed her arm in a confident way. Even though she looked confident on the outside, her eyes said help-me-from-this-crazy-man.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever, EVER, happened to you?" He crossed his arms like Thalia had.

Thalia gulped and said: "I drank poison once."

**(A/N: Don't try this at home. It, of course, is not safe. Trust me. This happened to me yesterday because I didn't read the bottle. Again, true story.)**

_Everyone was in the backyard playing. Thalia and Annabeth had stayed out and started to talk. Later on, Annabeth had started cleaning the lawn. Thalia had to clean the trash off the tables. There were three things on the table: a glass of milk, a bottle of spray able sunscreen, and a can of soda. Thalia, thinking that the sunscreen was a spray able orange sports drink, sprayed it directly in her mouth. When she did, she screamed and spit on the grass and the plants until she reached the house. There, she drowned herself in the sink. Everyone asked her what happened, but she had been screaming. When half the spray was washed off, she wiped her mouth and said she had eaten grass. Nico, afterwards, knew about the poisoning and gave her some ice cream to drown it out._

**(A/N: Well, now you know that I'm stupid. But, I had a parent conference today and straight As! Drinking sunscreen is poison, right?)**

We all laughed and Thalia looked up.

"One of you," she says, "will pay."

I heard a few gulps around the circle. Annabeth was waiting to be picked.

"Annabeth?" Thalia's glare headed toward Annabeth's direction. She didn't flinch.

"Uh…Dare." Man, she's brave…

"I dare you to jump in the pool."

"That's it?"

"Remember when we watched 'Parent Trap'?"

Annabeth paled. "No, Thalia, no!"

"You have to Annabeth."

"No, I don't! Sally, Paul!" She ran downstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Thalia ran after her.

"That's the end of TOD." Frank says. Everyone nodded.

"Pool?" Nico asks for the first time.

"Sure." We all get up and ready. Afterwards, we head downstairs. Annabeth and Thalia seemed to have given up. They stared blankly at the pool. Luckily, I had three towels. I set the towels inside and stealthily got up. I stalked toward Annabeth.

"No, Seaweed Brain." I pout, but I grab her anyway. Before she could protest, I jump.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Warning: Might end in a few chapters. :( Don't worry. I'll have another story written by then. :) Should I have Allison and David come back?**

**QUESTION TIME! I have three.**

**1) Who's the best god, demigod (not the seven), demigod (seven) ever?**

**Me: Demeter, Reyna, Jason. Sorry Percy.**

**2) Has anyone ever called you a satyr?**

**Me: I'm serious. I mean, I have all the signs (I walk weird [One leg staggers when I walk.], I have weird eating habits [I know what metal tastes like because of blood.], I got caught eating paper once [It was an accident.], and yesterday, I said that the grass tasted good.), and I have that sense of helping someone even when I'm weak. Also, I run like a horse. Don't judge me. I just answered my question. And no, I'm not going to find you and take you to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood.**

**3) Your reaction. I don't have it here and I can't answer it. Go to youtube. Search AvrilLavgineVEVO and look for the girlfriend video thing. Pretend Avril is Annabeth. Pretend Rachel and Percy are dating. See how coincidental?**


	28. AN: Pi Day

**Reviewers: Raven. Daughter Of The Hunt, AnnabethChase712, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, and Dave the psychotic chipmunk **

**What day is it? PI DAY! Yeah... March 14 at 1:59 P.M. I missed it. At school, my math teacher celebrated. We got to eat pie and we had a Pi Competition. Only two people competed: Me (of course) and my...uh...guy friend. Don't get to Aphrodite on that! The class separated in to three groups: My Friend's Team, My Team, and Neutral. A little for neutral, half of the class with me, the rest with my friend. Anyway, I won! Also, when I got to the front of the school someone on my friend's team told me, "I hate you." I just had to laugh at him. Here's all I know:**

**3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693**

**That's it. 44 digits. I won by, like, 4 numbers. Anyway, HAPPY PI DAY!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who likes pi and pie?**

**Me: I LOVE PI AND PIE!**

**Who has G.A.T.E.?**

**Me: Gifted Advanced... I don't have it! My teachers and my teacher friends (don't judge) are trying to get my in, but the stinkin' district won't let me in! Ugh... Well if you get in, you are VERY lucky.**


	29. Chapter 21

**Reviewers: WisegirlAnnabethChase, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, and AnnabethChase712. You guys are so lucky your in some kind of smart group. I'm in Honor Society, but I want to be a G.A.T.E. student too... Anyway, this is Percy's first day of Sophomore year.  
**

**~Percy's POV~**  
(Time Skip)  
First day of Sophomore year. Annabeth had received her hugs and I had received my scowls from the teachers. Venus, , and Coach Hedge were the only ones that didn't hate me. I checked my schedule. (I don't know what it looks like, but here it is.)

_Perseus Jackson_  
_Language; Venus Love; 8:05 A.M - 9:00 A.M._  
_History; Chiron Brunner; 9:05 A.M. - 10:00 A.M._  
_Free Time; 10:00 A.M. - 10:30 A.M._  
_Math; Alecto Dodds; 10:30 A.M. - 11:30 A.M._  
_Lunch; 11:30 A.M. - 12:30 P.M._  
_Science/Chemistry; Apollo Suns; 12:35 P.M. - 1:35 P.M._  
_Physical Education; Gleeson Hedge; 1:40 P.M. - 2:30 P.M._  
_Clubs & Practice; All Teachers and Minerva Crafts; 2:35 P.M. - 2:55 _  
_ P.M._

The group and I separated. Calypso had the same class as me, even if she was a Junior. Together, we weaved through the halls and ended up at the first class: Venus'. I sigh and walk in.

As usual, Venus was tapping away at her ipad, and the kids chatted while sitting on the tables. Once in a while, Venus would giggle at the school gossip club or say, "Stupid bird! Fly!"

Venus sees that everyone had entered. She sets down her ipad and deletes Flappy Bird. Guess she got too annoyed…

"Okay, Juniors and Sophomores! Welcome to the new year! As usual, we will be play-writing and since it is a new year, do whatever subject you want.

Calypso comes over to me. "What are we gonna do? The rest of us aren't here." she asks.

"Why don't we get…" I turn around to look at the class, but Drew was in my way.

"Need me?" Drew asks.

"Uh…No. Go get another group." I wave her off and continue looking. I spot Allison, David, and Lillian in the corner.

"Let's get Allison, Lillian, and David." Calypso says as if reading my mind. I nod and wave them over. They stride over and we ask them if they want to join us. They nod.

"What's the play about?" Allison asked.

"How about…" We all start to think.

"The first day of school?" I ask. They stare in confusion.

"The. First. Day. Of. School. It's simple."

"Then what's the plot?" Allison asks. We all take a seat.

"The first day of school, a love note, and a problem." I lean back, careful not to fall.

"Can you clarify that?" Calypso asks.

"What does 'clarify' mean?" I ask.

"Make it make sense…" Lillian says as if I was a baby. "No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, so this is the story: There's a new girl in school. Everyone pushes her around. Then, one day, someone puts a love note in her locker. She starts looking for the person. The person continues giving her love notes, but she never found him. Finally, at the last day, the guy shows himself and they never see each other again."

Silence.

"Wow, Percy, that was complex…" David says.

"Are we doing it or not?" I ask.

"Fine." They say in unison. Allison stands and gets some paper from her bag.

"First," Allison says, "we need characters…" She taps her pencil on the table several times. "We need the girl, the love note person, a narrator, and two others." She looks around at the group and stops. "What's the title?"

"Love Notes." Calypso and Lillian say.

Allison writes:

_Love Notes_

_Setting: School_

_Characters: _  
_Allison - The Girl_  
_David - The Love Note Person_  
_Calypso - Narrator_  
_Percy and Lillian - The People_

"Does anyone remember the rules?" David asks suddenly.

"Of course!" the girls exclaim.

"One," Calypso says, "there has to be a problem."

"Two," Allison continues, "there has to be a romance."

"And three," Lillian finishes, "it has to be good."

"David?" I ask, turning to face him. "Why did you ask?"

"I forgot them…"

Moments later, we ambush Allison with suggestions and she starts writing. After forever, it's next period. **(A/N: I will put the play scene in the next chapter.)**

When I get to my next class, History with Mr. Brunner, I see Annabeth, Nico, and Jason waiting for me. I sit next to Annabeth and Mr. Brunner continues with his lesson.

(Time Skip to Lunch)

Everything was perfect with the school day, which was unusual. I had Language with Calypso, History with Annabeth, Nico, and Jason, and Math with Rachel. After this, I'll have Science with Hazel, and P.E. with Frank and Leo.

"RING!" went the bell. Oh, well, off to Science with Mr. Suns…

(Time Skip to Club and Practice) (Sorry about all the Time Skips…)

David and I walked over to the swimming pool. The rest of the swim team had gone off to other clubs, so David and I had to be here alone.

"What are we gonna do now?" David asks.

"Race?" I ask.

"You're so on!" David and I rush to the men's locker room to change. As quick as we came, we ran over to the pool, slipping to a stop.

"Ready?" I say.

"Set…" he says.

"Go!" We both swim at the same time, trying to push farther and farther until we were in the front. He had the same competitive spirit as Luke. Sometimes, I forget that Luke was his brother.

I was nearing the end. Jest a few more strokes… David pulls up next to me until we're neck and neck. So close… And… It's a… Draw!

We jump out of the pool and shake our heads like wet dogs.

"Well, that was fun…" I say.

"What do we do now? Wait for Coach Nep-" David looks up. Coach Neptune is smiling like crazy.

"Yes, Coach Neptune?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." He still smiled.

Silence.

THAT was an awkward first day.

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Well, that was weird... I'm better with girl POVs obviously. Anyway, I'm running low of questions, so send some in! Reminder: The end is near. Also, at the end, I will put the name who has reviewed the most. (You know who you are...) And please help raise the reviews to 100 before this ends. Currently, there are only 76 lovely reviews.**

**QUESTION TIME! (Well, not really...)**

**Describe yourself. Again, I'm running out! BTW, you can be narcissistic if you want. I know I will... Use positives and negatives if you want.**

**Me: **

**Positives- Smart.**

**Negatives- Sad, lonely, boring, weird, narcissistic, negative attitude, barely smiles or laughs.**

**Well, that was a total bust. Don't judge please. I need a life coach or cheering up. If you knew me for real, you'd feel sorry for me.**


	30. Chapter 22

**Reviewers: AnnabethChase712, LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb, readwritereview ****(I'm so sorry)**, and Headhurts , a.e.b. friend (Geez...), liveandbreathediangelo, jayfeater10. So close. Just 17 more reviews. The next 2 chapter are in Percy's POV. About 3-5 more chapters. :(

**~Percy's POV~**  
(Friday)  
I woke up to kiss on the cheek, pancake to the face, and a mass of black fur on my lap. "Happy Birthday" rang in my ears. How could I forget?

I sat up to see my friends. (Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Rachel, Lillian, Allison, David, and Mrs. O'Leary)

"Happy Anniversary, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth held up a box and handed it to me. I smile at her and got up from the bed. I check the time: 7 o'clock. Everyone goes downstairs as I get ready for school. I take the pancake from my bed (gross…) and take a bite. Blueberry… When I go downstairs, Leo is twirling his keys.

"Let's go, Birthday Boy." he says. "We don't wanna be late!"

We all head to his car and pile in. Calypso sits in the passenger seat and Leo starts to drive.

At school, everyone greeted me Happy Birthday. Turns out that I'm the most popular guy in Goode. That angered Bryce.

Allison, Lillian, Calypso, David, and I all go to Venus' classroom. Venus rushes over to me and hugs me with incredible strength.

"Happy Birthday, Perseus!" she exclaims. Too much attention, Mrs. Love, too much attention…

"Uh…thanks." I pull away.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"Eighteen."

"And you're a sophomore?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I started school late…" I sit on the closest table.

The entire class comes in.

"Alright," Venus claps, "today is our plays! And since it is Perseus' birthday" Oh gods… "his groups goes first!" No!

Calypso puts a paper bag that said "LOCKER" on the floor.

Here goes nothing:

_Allison: *walks shyly on stage*_

_Me: *bumps into her and leaves the stage*_

_Allison: *falls*_

_Lillian: Are you alright? *helps her up*_

_Allison: No, not really… *brushes herself off*_

_Lillian: I'm Lillian Xander. *shakes Allison's hand* You are…_

_Allison: Allison Greens._

_Lillian: Greens? That's a funny last name._

_Allison: Same with you, Xander._

_Lillian and Allison: *laughs*_

_Allison: Well, I have to go now…_

_Lillian and Allison: *gets off stage*_

_Narrator (Calypso): Lillian and Allison's friendship lasted for weeks, months, and years. It's been three years - Sophomore year - and Allison was still pushed around - Until this happened…_

_David and I: *walk on stage*_

_Me: David?_

_David: *fiddles with the paper in his hands* What?_

_Me: What is that and what are you doing with it?_

_David: Something. Now can you please stop following me Percy?_

_Me: No way. I'm your friend and I need to know._

_David: You need to know? *places the paper in the "LOCKER"*_

_Me: I don't need to…but I want to…_

_David: I'll tell you tomorrow. She's coming! *pulls me off stage with him*_

_Me: She?_

_Allison and Lillian: *laughs and goes to the "LOCKER"*_

_Allison: *takes out the note* What's this?_

_Lillian: *shrugs* Read it._

_Allison: *opens the note* Dear Allison, you may not know who I am, but I know you. Please don't think I'm some creepy stalker or anything! I'll give you clues to who I am, but this was the only way to tell you, "I like you." Hint: I have every class with you._

_Lillian: Wow… Who do you think it is?_

_Allison: I don't know. Maybe this is a joke. Remember all the things that happened to me over the years?_

_Lillian: *nods* Your right. But it isn't good to play with peoples' feelings._

**Even though it wasn't in the script, Lillian looks cruelly over at Bryce, who had his arm around Drew. I still wanted to punch him…**

_Lillian and Allison: *leaves*_

_Narrator (Calypso): The notes went on and on… The end of Senior year was coming so soon and she didn't know who sent her the note person._

_Me: Why don't you just confront her? We're gonna graduate soon! Or in, like, 20 minutes…_

_David: Relax, Percy. I'll tell her when I can…_

_Me: How about now?_

_Calypso (as teacher): Be quiet, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Castellan._

_David and Me: *keeps quiet*_

_Narrator (Calypso): It's been a while and David said nothing. Allison was getting ready to leave._

_David: Wait! *runs up to her*_

_Allison: *continues to take stuff out of the "LOCKER"*_

_David: Allison! *catches up to her*_

_Allison: *picks up stuff and starts to leave*_

_David: Allison…_

_Allison: What? *turns to face him*_

_David: I-I uh…_

_Allison: *shakes head* Stop wasting my time I have to-_

_David: I like you._

_Allison: *confused*_

_David: I'm the one who has been sending you the notes. I gave the hints._

_Allison: *shakes head again* It was just a prank._

_David: Allison, I'm serious._

_Allison: Prove it._

_Narrator (Calypso): David didn't know what to do. The world seemed blank, and so was his mind. So, he did the only thing he could do…_

_David: *kisses her*_

_Allison: *shocked*_

They stopped.

_Narrator (Calypso): That's the end of this tale, "Love Notes"_

**(A/N: … )**

The crowd stayed silent and suddenly cheers. They rest of the day wasn't that bad. Until next week…

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Come on... Let's get to 100 reviews. The next short chapter will be here in 5 minutes or less...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**If you could have a pet or a monster from HOO or PJO, what would it be?**

**Me: Easy. I want a hellhound like Mrs. O'Leary except it will be Mr. O'Leary.**


	31. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys. This is the second to last chapter! Hope you like it, but it's really short.**

**~Percy's POV~**

They next few days were amazing - until I heard Annabeth cry. I knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I waited a few minutes then got annoyed and opened her door.

She was packing her things in a silver bag.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Percy." she says, wiping a tear. I was confused.

"What's going on?" I close the door behind me.

"I'm going to UCLA in a week." she says.

"Annabeth? Your a Sophomore in Goode High. You can't go to college just yet!"

"Yes, Percy, I can. I received my letter and a scholarship. They said that I don't need to finish high school..."

My eyes tear up. "So your just gonna leave? How about Sally and Paul? How about your friends? How about me?" I felt selfish for yelling at her.

"Percy, what do you think? Huh? This has been my dream since I was little and you know that. I-I'll be back in 4 years..." She looks away from me.

I stare at her. No words formed. The words were stuck in her throat.

"Just leave Percy... I'll see you tomorrow." She shoved me out of the room and locked her door.

"Annabeth, please!" I slump against her door. One more week. Just one more week.

(The end of the week)

She'd ignored me and disappeared. She was gone when I woke up this morning. No hugs, no kisses, no goodbye. She had tried to hide something from me. I rush up and go to her room.

"Ugh..." Hazel moans. I forgot she was here...

"Sorry, Hazel..." I creep up to Annabeth's bed.

"Downstairs in the cookie jar." Hazel sits up.

"What?"

"Downstairs...in...the...cookie...jar..." she repeated.

I rushed downstairs and got to the cookie jar. There wasn't a note or anything. I sighede and opened the jar to grab a cookie Before I bite it, I see words on it. We had never told each other these words often because we already knew we did.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. The next chapter will be the last! Oh, in two days, go to my profile. You should see a story called "My Life." If it's not there, I'll put a notice.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who should be praetor of New Rome? Percy, Jason, or Octavian? (If you pick Octavian, poor Reyna...)**

**Me: Honestly, I pick...Octavian. You must be thinking, "Why?! Do you need to go to mental therapy or something?!" Well, I don't. Jason wants to be at CHB, and Percy want to be at CJ. Both of their girlfriends want to be at CHB. They aren't committed to being praetor. Give Octavian mental therapy, than he can rule New Rome.**


	32. The Last Chapter

**I can't take it anymore! Here is the last chapter guys... It's been a good run. Oh, and AnnabethChase712, you get a virtual prize for reviewing the most. **

**(%)  
( ****: )"Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
**** ( : )**

**Okay, I tried. That, is suppose to be an Olaf Plush Toy... Don't judge. I don't know how to draw on a computer.**

**MUST READ OR ELSE THE STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE!  
Before we start, you need background: Ten years later. They sold the mansion, but no one bought it and they could still visit. Percy gave Mrs. O'Leary to Tyson, and his wife, Ella. Percy and Annabeth hadn't met again. Percy had a wife (not Annabeth) and had a kid named Annabeth. Kelli, Percy's ex-wife now, didn't like Annabeth (both) and divorced with him. So Percy and Annabeth (kid) started living with Leo and Calypso. Okay, now read.**

**~Percy's POV~ **

"Annabeth Jackson! Get over here!" I ran after my daughter and caught her. The others were running around.

"Leo?" I asked, running after the kids.

"Yeah, buddy?" He was lying on the couch.

"Why did Hazel, Nico, and Jason have to leave their kids with us?"

"I don't know."

Okay, here is the list of kids in this room.

_Annabeth Jackson; Kelli and my daughter  
Leo Valdez Junior; Calypso and Leo's son  
Lilly and Jane Grace; Jason and Piper's daughters  
Kenny Zhang; Hazel and Frank's son  
Jake di Angelo; Nico and Rachel's son_

At least Thalia didn't have a kid. That would be a nightmare.

"Leo," I complain, "help me!" I trip as Jake threw a block at me. He's just like his father...

"Fine..." he groans. "Kids!"

The kids stop moving and listen. I gap in awe.

"Form Team Leo!" Leo commands and the kids go in an L pattern.

"How did you do that?" I get up.

"I'm just awesome like that..." He sweeps off invisible dust off his shirt. I groan.

"Daddy?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, Anna?" I ask.

"It's _Annabeth_. Can we go outside?" she says.

"Go ahead. But don't break anything or anyone. That goes for all of you!" They groan at me and rush outside.

"Oh my gods..." Calypso yells in the backyard. Her problem now. Leo and I sit on the couch.

"It's so freaky..." I tell him.

"What is?" he asks.

"Annabeth looks like Annabeth. Kelli looked like Annabeth. Same blonde hair and grey eyes."

"So?"

I ignore him. "Annabeth and Annabeth have that same smart alec thing. It's just weird." I shake my head.

"Oh, yeah! Reminds me. Piper is having a party on Friday." Leo jumps up.

"What's the occasion?"

"All of the group from High School's gonna be there!"

"Annabeth too?"

"Both of them!"

"Wait, isn't Friday tomorrow?"

"Yes. Now get some sleep."

(Friday)

I dragged Annabeth behind me. The other kids were with their parents. I didn't realize where I was going until I got there. The old house. It was still the same. Even after 8 years.

"Daddy? Where are we?" Annabeth asked as we got inside.

"This was Daddy's old house, where I met Annabeth."

She was confused. I hadn't told her about Annabeth yet.

"Met me?" she asks as we sit on the couch.

"No sweetie. See, Annabeth and I were dating and we lived in the same house as Uncle Jason, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico and Aunt Hazel."

"Did you name me after Aunt Annabeth?"

"Yes, I did." I ruffled her hair. "In fact, we'll see her tonight."

"Can I call her mommy?"

"I don't think so... She could be married to someone else by now..." I sighed at the thought of Annabeth with someone else.

"Aww..." Annabeth complained. I laughed and showed her around the house. I told her stories and she would ask questions.

Finally, everyone arrived.

"Hey, Percy." Piper said. "Gods, I missed this house..." Lilly, Jane, Jake, Kenny, and Leo Jr. went over to play with Annabeth. There was another kid too. Allison and David's son.

"Hey, Allison, David." I smile at them. "Who's your kid?"

"That was Alex." Allison said.

"Where's Lillian?" I ask.

"She's coming with Annabeth."

"Yes?" My daughter comes running up. Alex hid shyly behind his dad.

"Not you, honey. But while your here, I want you to meet Uncle David, Aunt Allison, and Alex."

"I'm Annabeth Jackson." She smiles up at them and Alex comes out from behind his dad. He seemed a little starstruck at Annabeth. The same face I had when I first saw my Annabeth.

"H-hi..." he stutters. Annabeth rolls her eyes and grabs his hand.

"Come on, Alex." She drags him over to all the other kids. Before they left, I saw his face turn into a tomato.

I heard laughing in the distance. Annabeth Chase. I rush through the crowd only to bump into someone.

"I'm so-" she starts. "Percy?"

"Annabeth." We hug.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain..."

"Missed you too, Wise Girl." We pull away from the hug.

"Where's your wife?" she asks.

"I don't have one anymore."

"Anymore?" she laughs.

"How about you, huh?"

"I never had one." I laugh with her.

"There's someone I want you t meet." I tell her.

"Okay." She shrugs.

"Annabeth!" I yell. Annabeth was confused.

"I'm right here, Sea-"

"Daddy!" My daughter comes up.

"Annabeth, this is Aunt Annabeth." I explain.

"Hi!" My daughter waves. Annabeth, the older one, is staring in awe. **(Older Annabeth is Annabeth 1 and the younger one is Annabeth 2)**

"You named your daughter after me?" Annabeth 1 gasps and picks up Annabeth 2.

"Well, you two look the same."

We all laugh.

"Annabeth!" Lilly and Jane call.

"Gotta go!" Annabeth 2 runs away and to her friends.

Annabeth 1 and I go grab some food and go to the backyard. I was night and the stars were shining. Thalia's Tree was as youthful as ever.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we visit each other?"

I stopped eating. "I don't know."

"Oh..." We lay on the grass very close to each other and stare at the stars.

"Where do you live now?" she asks.

"With Leo and Calypso. You?"

"With Lillian."

Silence.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath. "The reason why I never got a husband is because I fell in love and I'm stuck in the trance."

"Who's the guy?"

She face palmed. "Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain. You haven't changed a bit!" She started to laugh.

"Seriously Annabeth."

"You still don't know? Fine, I'll give you a hint." She kissed me.

"Can I call her mommy now?" Annabeth 2 says, startling us. Annabeth 1 laughed.

"Go ahead." I say, putting my hands in back of my head. Annabeth 1 playfully punched me. Annabeth 2 laughed with her.

Both my Annabeths started to hug me.

"I love you." I say to them.

"Love you too, daddy."

"Same, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: Good, bad, awesome terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. You can all rate now! So heartwarming, right? That was the end of the story... But don't worry! "My Life" is coming soon!**

**THE LAST QUESTION TIME FOR THIS STORY!**

**What would you rather be, a faun or a satyr?**

**Me: Satyr. They are helpful and awesomer. (I know that isn't a word.)**


	33. AN: Notice

**I hear that someone wanted the summary for "My Life". Here you go:**

**Annabeth has been hiding in the shadows for her whole life. Her friends tease her most of the time in a mean but friendly way. When Percy Jackson comes to her life, she instantly hated him. After Freshman year, she developed a small crush on him. And it grew and grew... What happens when Percy and Annabeth have the same classes and have to be partners in every class?**

**There you go, my wonderful readers. Farewell...for now. Yup, "My Life" is on my page now!**


End file.
